Behind the magic
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Harry descubre que toda su vida ha sido una mentira retransmitida en un programa de televisión (basado en El show de Truman)
1. Introducción

**Hola!!**

**Este ff lo empecé a publicar en el foro de la warner con el nombre de El show de Harry (por si a alguien le suena). Es una paranoia que se me ocurrió cierto día sin dormir así que ya podéis imaginar lo que salió :-P y ¡ah! se me olvidaba, la idea la basé en la película El show de Truman que seguro que habéis visto todos ;-D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y no gano nada con esto. Cualquier famoso (actor o cantante) que salga en el ff tampoco me pertenece (Chester!! I´m yours!!) y no me han dado su consentimiento (shhhh, no os chivéis ok?). El pikachu reportero aparece por cortesía de Pau (su reportera y creadora) así como parte de la información personal sobre Dumbledore de su revista. Y la idea de la peli el Show de Truman no se a quien pertenece, pero desde luego a mi no...**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

En el viejo cementerio abandonado donde había visto morir a Cedric Diggory, Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort con la sensación de que aquella sería la última batalla. No sabía quien moriría, pero después de saber lo que decía la profecía no le quedaba duda de que sólo uno de los dos seguiría con vida después de aquella noche.

El Señor Tenebroso le miraba con sus ojos rojos mientras se reía de él diciéndole que no era lo bastante fuerte ni valiente como para intentar matarle.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu ridículo hechizo no me haga ni un rasguño?- le provocó Voldemort.

Harry sujetaba con fuerza la varita, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para utilizar por primera vez en su vida el Avada Kedavra, porque lo que Voldemort decía le pasaba una y otra vez por su mente. No estaba seguro de que su maldición fuera lo bastante potente como para eliminarle. Pero no tenía otra elección, o era él o era Voldemort, y estaba dispuesto a ser quien diera el primer paso.

-¡¡Avada Kedavra!!- gritó Harry con todas su fuerzas, recordando el dolor que le había acompañado durante cada minuto de su vida, al crecer sin padres, que habían muerto a manos de aquel ser despreciable.

El haz de luz verde iluminó por completo el cementerio durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba ver, vio a Voldemort de pie, intacto y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro de serpiente.

No sabía muy bien qué pensar. ¿Por qué no había muerto Voldemort? ¿Por qué los dos seguían vivos? Estaba allí parado, como si estuviera petrificado, sin entender nada de lo que había pasado.

Entonces de repente se hizo de día y se empezó a oír un murmullo, aunque estaba aturdido podía escuchar perfectamente cómo alguien mandaba callar a otras personas. Miró a su alrededor, Voldemort no parecía hacerle caso, y se fijó en las lápidas. Estaba seguro de que los mortífagos estaban escondidos esperando el momento para atacarle. Estaba seguro de que aquellas voces que había oído eran de ellos.

Pero entonces vio algo que le llenó de alegría. No sabía de donde apareció Sirius. Corrió hacia él sin tiempo si quiera para preguntarse por qué Voldemort no le atacaba a él o a Sirius. Antes de alcanzar a su padrino se fijó en que llevaba una ropa bastante moderna. _"Siempre ha sido un presumido"_pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Sirius le abrazó y entonces se dio cuenta de algo…Si estaba con Sirius, y Voldemort no estaba muerto…¿Quería eso decir que era él quien había muerto? Le angustiaba la idea de estar muerto y ni siquiera haberse enterado.

-Sirius…¿Cómo es que estás aquí?¿Estoy…muerto?- alcanzó a decir Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, Harry, no estás muerto.- contestó Sirius, retirándose el pelo de la cara y mirando a no sabía que sitio.

-Pero… si yo no estoy muerto ¿Cómo has venido?- preguntó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco estoy muerto, nunca lo he estado.- dijo Sirius, esta vez dedicando una seductora sonrisa a una lápida cercana.

En aquel momento cayeron del cielo confetis, guirnaldas, globos… todo tipo de adornos de fiesta y sonaba una extraña música. Harry estaba más desconcertado aún que hacía un minuto. De detrás de las lápidas salieron unos cuantos mortífagos, entre ellos Colagusano que se fue hasta Voldemort con una toalla y una botella de agua. Y luego…¿Rita Skeeter? Y detrás de ella toda una legión de periodistas micrófono en mano y cámaras. Iban a por él. Harry tenía pánico y al ver aquella avalancha de personas corriendo detrás de él, echó a correr.

Queridos telespectadores, llegó el día, siete años de emisión ininterrumpida.- dijo Rita a una cámara limpiándose una lágrima.- Líderes de audiencia y aún así, estoy segura de que todos echaremos de menos a este entrañable muchacho. Ahora, en riguroso directo para la MTV (magical televisión), entrevistaremos a Harry Potter, desvelaremos su secreto. ¿Cuál será su reacción? No se lo pierdan, en breves instantes después de la publicidad.

Entre todo esto, Harry seguía corriendo, pero buena parte de los periodistas le habían dado alcance y ahora lo acosaban a preguntas absurdas.

-Unas palabras para El pikachu reportero.- dijo una chica mientras otra le grababa con la cámara.

-¿El pikachu reportero?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

Luego un grupo de japoneses empujaron a las chicas y se pusieron a preguntarle en japonés, y claro, no entendía nada. Así pasó con muchos de los periodistas, venían de todas partes del mundo, y él claro, no se había preocupado por aprender otros idiomas así que…no entendía absolutamente nada.

Rita Skeeter se abrió paso entre los periodistas y los flashes de las cámaras de fotos, cogió a Harry del hombro y lo plantó delante de una cámara.

Lo prometido es deuda. Hoy tenemos a Harry Potter. Rita Skeeter para Behind the magic. Pero no olviden que dentro de unos minutos será la gala de despedida con importantes actuaciones, nada más y nada menos que en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué gala?- dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

-Querido, la gala de clausura del programa.

-¿Programa?

-Y ahora, queridos telespectadores, llegó el momento de anunciar a Harry Potter la verdad.- dijo Rita eufórica.

La multitud se calló para oír.

-Eso mismo estoy esperando yo.- dijo Harry, a ver si le aclaraban ya de que iba todo eso.

-Harry, has formado parte de un experimento sociológico, durante siete años hemos estado grabando tu vida ¡y no puedes creer la cantidad de fans que tienes por todo el mundo! Conectamos con Rumanía.

Una pantalla invisible apareció y vio a un montón de gente reunida en una plaza, mientras nevaba, llevaban pancartas con su nombre.

-Ahora, conectamos con China.

Era más o menos lo mismo, algunas imágenes de la gran muralla atestada de gente y pancartas por todos lados y… ¿también había pancartas que ponían Cho Chang?

-¡Bulgaria!

Un momento… ese es Víctor Krum.

-Claro que es Víctor Krum, fue todo un honor que un jugador tan bueno como él aceptara participar en el programa. Claro que un poco de promoción no viene mal…

-Pero ¿qué es eso de que han estado grabando mi vida?

-Tu vida, Harry, el programa más exitoso de la historia de la televisión.- dijo Rita.

Harry tenía tal cara de póker que Rita continuó antes de que le preguntara cualquier cosa.

-Todo eso de que en el mundo mágico no hay electricidad es mentira, era sólo para que no te toparas accidentalmente con una tele retransmitiendo tu programa.

-Un momento…

-¿Quién iba a decir a este chico que después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente iba a llegar a ser el niño más famoso del planeta?- narraba Rita.

-Eh, mis padres no murieron en un accidente ¡¡los mató Voldemort!!- gritó Harry bastante malhumorado.

Oh, vean ese carácter que nos embargó a todos el corazón. ¿Qué decías? Ah, claro, tus padres… Verás Harry, tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche, Voldemort nunca existió, fue todo un invento para dar emoción al programa.- dijo Rita para volverse a la cámara.- Y ahora lanzaremos la colección que todos estaban esperando, cada viernes en su quiosco por sólo 6 sickles una entrega de Behind the magic en dvd.

Harry estaba rojo de ira y sentía que iba a explotar.

-¡¡Por supuesto que Voldemort existe!! ¿Quién si no estaba ahí hace un rato?- gritó Harry.

En ese momento, un chico pasó por su lado sonriéndole seguido de Colagusano, que llevaba encima un montón de cosas.

-¿Qué tal Harry?- dijo el chico y Harry se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.- Ah, es que no me he quitado las lentillas. Espera.

El chico se quitó unas lentillas rojas con pupilas como las de las serpientes, Colagusano cargaba con su túnica de mortífago.

-Bueno, me llamo Orlando Bloom.- le tendió la mano a Harry mientras todas las cámaras grababan expectantes.- Siento haberte hecho la vida imposible durante este tiempo pero es que una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días.- le sonrió.- Cuando uno es tan guapo como yo no le toman en serio a menos que haga un papel donde queda desfigurado. Hollywood, espero que me den el Oscar por esto. Ah, ya conoces a mi ayudante, Peter. Bueno, este es el teléfono de mi agente, espero que me llames para tomar algo un día.

Orlando Bloom/Voldemort se fue de allí y Harry estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo o qué?

-Venga, Harry, no están esperando en Hogwarts para el comienzo de la gala.- dijo Rita tirando de Harry.

Pero Harry no se movía.

-No voy a ninguna parte sin que me expliquen qué está pasando aquí.- dijo Harry exaltado mirando a la cámara, amenazándola con la varita.- A menos que alguien quiera recibir un Avada Kedavra.

-Oh, Harry. El Avada Kedavra no es más que un hechizo inventado para dar vidilla al asunto. Es sólo un chorro de luz verde. ¿Quién le inventaría ese nombre tan patético…?- dijo Rita.

Harry quería creer que todo aquello era mentira pero empezaba a pensar que no lo era. El Avada Kedavra no había matado a Voldemort. Voldemort era un chico llamado Orlando Bloom disfrazado. Sirius no estaba muerto…

-Cuando la productora decidió hacer el programa teníamos dos candidatos, tu y Neville Longbottom, pero nos decidimos por ti porque eras huérfano, los padres de Neville aunque estuvieran locos por su abuso del LSD en su época hippie seguían vivos y podría plantear problemas legales. ¿Te gustó la alusión a esto que hicieron con la profecía? Jejejeje. Los guionistas son muy ingeniosos y han ido dejando pistas pero no has captado ni una, chico.- explicó Rita.- Después de esto, tus tíos aceptaron hacerse cargo de ti por un cuantioso contrato que incluía una lujosa casa en la riviera francesa además de unos cuantos millones de galeones al año. Y once años después, cuando todo el despliegue necesitado para llevar a cabo el programa estuvo a punto, a parte de decir los innumerables castings que hicieron, dio comienzo el programa, cuando recibiste la carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Me está diciendo que todo lo que he vivido era una mentira?- dijo Harry incrédulo.

Bueno, no todo era mentira. Los niños mágicos empiezan sus clases a los once años, y como sabes todos los niños del casting han recibido sus correspondientes clases contigo, sólo que retransmitido en directo, y Hogwarts… pues necesitaba dinero, es un castillo muy antiguo y necesitaba dinero para su mantenimiento. Dumbledore es un fenómeno, todo el mundo le adora. ¿Verdad telespectadores?

Harry sentía que iba a asesinar a alguien. Como por ejemplo a Dumbledore…

-Venga, me dicen que ya están conectando con Hogwarts, nos vamos.

Rita cogió a Harry y puso su mano sobre un traslador. Segundos después se encontraban frente a las verjas de Hogwarts, donde había una alfombra roja y unas vallas que contenían a los fans que habían acudido a ver a su ídolo. El griterío era ensordecedor. La avalancha de gente se fue hacia delante casi aplastando a los que estaban en primera fila. Por todos lados había pancartas o chicas con nombres escritos en las caras y ropas.

Una de las chicas de la primera fila saltó la valla y sorteó a los trols de seguridad. Se fue directa hacia Harry y le besó en la boca. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionaba. La chica se había pintado una cicatriz en la frente, llevaba corazoncitos en las mejillas y una bufanda de Gryffindor.

- Mira Harry, una fan. Una de los millones que tienes.- dijo Rita.- ¡Dile algo! No seas soso.

- Umm ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Harry aún aturdido porque una desconocida le hubiera besado.

La chica lloraba de emoción y apenas era capaz de articular palabra.

-Me llamo Carla.- dijo la chica.- He venido desde Argentina para verte.

La niña saltó al cuello de Harry, pero unos trols de seguridad la devolvieron detrás de las vallas, pataleando en el aire.

-Uff, desde Argentina…- dijo Harry en voz baja asombrado.

Rita, Harry y un cámara se acercaron a la multitud histérica.

-Es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote al trato con los fans.- dijo Rita.

Una chica llevaba una camiseta donde ponía Sortilegios Weasley George is the best, otra una que decía I love Sirius Black, y otra gritaba un nombre extraño hacia la cámara cuando se acercó a ella y que llevaba una camiseta que ponía "Chester I´m yours, I love you".

-¡¡¡Chester te quiero!!!

-(sweatdrop � )Ésta ha debido venir para ver a los de las actuaciones.- dijo Rita.- Como ves la mayoría del reparto tiene sus grupos de fans.

Llegaron al castillo y les llevaron directamente a una habitación donde tenían una televisión gigantesca.

-Aquí verás la gala, las entrevistas, el detrás de las cámaras, y luego aparecerás tu ¿entendido?

Harry quiso decir que sí, pero es que todo aquello era tan raro…


	2. Primera temporada

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, que trata sobre la primera temporada de Harry Potter ( o sea, la piedra filosofal), con interesantes entrevistas a los personajes… a ver qué me decís… Please! Dejádme reviews!**

**¡espero que os guste!**

**Primera temporada:**

En la pantalla apareció el Gran Comedor, sólo que esta vez en la tarima donde estaban las mesas de los profesores había un montón de sillones. Y entonces salió Dumbledore, sin duda iba a ser el conductor de todo aquel show. En las 4 mesas que normalmente usaban los alumnos, había muchos periodistas, invitados, espectadores… que aplaudían fervorosamente a Dumbledore en su aparición.

- Es una lástima que este maravilloso programa acabe.- dijo Dumbledore limpiándose una lagrimilla a la vez que la gente decía "Ohhhh".- Pero así son los contratos y nuestro estimado productor Lucius Malfoy (la cámara enfocó a Lucius en primera fila que hacía un gesto de modestia) tiene muchos nuevos proyectos que atender. Pero mis queridos telespectadores, no es el momento para lamentaciones sino para la alegría, vamos a repasar todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos siete años de emisión, así como jugosas entrevistas y no menos interesantes actuaciones musicales.

Comenzaron a salir imágenes del primer curso de Harry, cuando aún vivía en casa de los Dursley ajeno a la magia, mientras una voz en off comentaba las escenas.

"Como bien saben, nuestro pequeño Harry Potter fue escogido por ser un niño huérfano, cuyos padres, dedicados a la mala vida, murieron en un accidente de tráfico mientras volvían de una fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada. Como después destaparon en diversos late shows, el padre de Harry, James Potter era aficionado a la bebida además de un vago desempleado que se casó con Lily Potter para vivir a costa de su dinero. Con semejante vida no era de extrañar que murieran en esas consecuencias, porque además eran unos padres tan irresponsables que dejaban al pobre Harry, de apenas un año de edad, dentro del coche mientras ellos asistían a fiestas en discotecas y after hours, así fue como Harry se hizo esa extraña pero fascinante cicatriz en la frente el día que ocurrió el fatídico accidente.

Descartada la opción de Neville Longbottom, quien después se unió al casting del programa, el productor del programa, Lucius Malfoy, decidió que Harry sería el chico protagonista del programa.

Fue enviado a vivir con sus tíos (las imágenes mostraban varios sucesos donde Dudley se burlaba de Harry en su infancia), que aceptaron gracias a un sustancioso contrato, hasta que a la edad de once años comenzó la retransmisión del programa. ?Todos nos acordamos con añoranza de aquel primer capítulo ¿verdad¡ (ahora se veía cómo las cartas entraban en casa de los Dursley y decidían abandonar la casa). Con la visita de Rubeus Hagrid fue cuando Harry tomó conciencia de que era un mago. Pero ya entonces, en los albores del programa hubo quienes intentaron sabotearlo, o quienes buscaban su momento de gloria. Vean cómo cuando Harry llega al Caldero Chorreante algunos de los extras tratan de salir en cámara. (Algunos decían sorprendidos "?Pero si es Harry Potter!"). Por supuesto que el guión del programa ya había previsto esto y había inventado un hilo conductor para la serie: la existencia de Voldemort. La astucia de los guionistas arregló cualquier posible incidente ante la popularidad de Harry. Harry había sido quien había acabado con Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más famoso, y así el chico no se sorprendería de ser conocido en cualquier lugar al que fuera. Muchas de las veces eran personas contratadas quienes miraban o preguntaban sorprendidas a Harry Potter, pero otras eran simplemente espontáneos que se colaron en el set de rodaje.

Ya cuando Harry llegó al andén 9 y ¾ entró en escena uno de los personajes cruciales de la historia: Ron Weasley."

En ese momento, conectaron con el Gran Comedor de nuevo y Ron entró en el escenario sentándose en el primer sillón.

- Bueno Ron ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que se acaba el programa? Supongo que echarás de menos a Harry.- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Claro, Harry ha llegado a ser mi mejor amigo, desde el primer momento fue muy fácil la convivencia con él y tengo que decir que apenas me costó actuar en estos siete años. Y bueno… ahora que tenemos bastante dinero… me gustaría dedicar algunos años a viajar. De momento no me atrae mucho seguir con la interpretación.-dijo Ron.

- Como todos saben, los Weasley eran una familia humilde que vivían en una especie de casucha medio en ruinas, pero gracias a la incorporación de Ron en el reparto y poco a poco las exigencias del guión hicieron que la familia en su totalidad llegaran a adquirir bastante protagonismo, mejoraron enormemente su situación económica. Conectamos con la mansión de los Weasley.- anunció Dumbledore.

Ahora se veía a Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy en un lujoso salón todos sentados frente a una pantalla, saludando a la cámara y sonriendo.

¿Es cierto lo que publicó el diario El profeta sobre que donarán La Madriguera como museo?

- Por supuesto.- dijo Arthur.- Echaremos un poco de menos no tener que ir a rodar allí, pero nos parece que una donación así podría dar interés a la zona donde se encuentra, aunque desde que se supo que vivíamos allí teníamos que tener fuertes medidas de seguridad. Pensamos que podríamos instalar también un pequeño museo de objetos muggles.

- Fue maravilloso cuando al segundo año, con la incorporación de Ginny y el éxito del programa, pudimos comprarnos esta mansión, aunque se sigue extrañando el aire acogedor de nuestra antigua casa.- dijo Molly, que ya no vestía con ropas de punto sino que llevaba el pelo de peluquería, se había hecho un lifting y llevaba un modelito de Viktorio y Luciano, unos renombrados diseñadores españoles.- Además de que llegamos a querer a Harry como si fuera nuestro hijo, esperamos que acepte pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros o una temporada, aunque seguro que estará muy ocupado. Pero Harry, te queremos mucho, de verdad.

- Percy ¿Cómo has llevado la mala fama de tu personaje¿Ha sido duro para ti?

- Un poco, después de la quinta temporada incluso recibí amenazas de algunos fans potterianos incontrolados, pero nada más, en general la gente no me trataba mal por la calle, sólo me preguntaban sobre si mi personaje era un mortifago o no, jejejeje como si se lo fuera a decir… Lo más duro fue tener que hacer de personaje repelente, porque en realidad no soy así, todos han visto después que he participado en algunos shows con mis hermanos Fred y George y han podido ver que tengo buen sentido del humor. Ahora estoy preparando una comedia romántica, que me desencasille un poco.

-Charlie ¿qué te ha parecido tu experiencia como actor?

- Resultó divertida, yo ya estudiaba en Rumanía cuando empezó el programa, y como tampoco he tenido que aparecer mucho pues lo disfruté mucho.

- Bill, tu ya tenías una banda de rock pero tu aparición como hermano mayor os catapultó a la fama. ¿Es cierto que tu y Fleur os lleváis mal?

- Sí, después de salir en el programa, comenzamos a salir en actuaciones en la televisión y nos sirvió de promoción. Sobre Fleur y yo… prefiero no hablar de mi vida privada.

¿ Y si añadimos un par de ceros al contrato?

- Entonces vale.-dijo Bill disponiéndose a contarlo.- Cuando Fleur apareció en la cuarta temporada no estaba previsto que se enamorara de mi, pero ella ya conocía mi banda y fue muy poco discreta. Luego fuera de cámaras me perseguía y me acosaba. Fleur si estás oyendo esto ?Olvídate de mi! Sabes que no quiero nada contigo, por muy guapa que seas eres una estúpida, pija, repelente, creída de mierda,calienta…

La conexión con la mansión Weasley se cortó y volvió al Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, bueno, seguro que Fleur estará escuchando. Y ahora volvamos al repaso de la primera temporada.- anunció Dumbledore.

"En la primera temporada se presentó el reparto principal de la serie. Ron Weasley, como amigo íntimo y también Hermione Granger como amiga íntima. Si bien el personaje de esta chica era bastante repelente por exigencias del guión, con la escena del trol de las mazmorras consiguieron que se uniera finalmente al grupo. Todo estaba planeado, desde las riñas entre Ron y Hermione hasta el supuesto enamoramiento entre ellos. Pero hubo algo que trastocó el guión. El día en que Harry sin esperarlo, besó a Hermione. Este chico siempre tan reservado con sus sentimientos nos asombró a todos con la reacción, hasta el punto de que la propia Hermione estuvo a punto de abandonar el programa. Pero será mejor que ella nos cuente su historia."

Entonces fue Hermione la que entró al escenario y se sentó al lado de Ron.

- Bien Hermione, suponemos que tendrás mucho que contar sobre tu personaje y las relaciones que habéis mantenido entre los tres. Ya sabemos que has acaparado páginas y páginas de la revista Brujas adolescentes, donde muchas de las fans de Harry te ponían de vuelta y media.

- Nunca puedes gustar a todo el mundo, y la verdad es que no hacía mucho caso a esas fans histéricas. Fue Harry quien me besó no yo quien le besé, si alguien tiene ese capítulo grabado que lo ponga porque podrá ver que me quedé de piedra y que la bofetada que le di a Harry fue totalmente de verdad.

- A lo mejor lo que les molesta a las fans es que rechazaras a Harry.

- El guión decía que yo debía acabar con Ron, pero después de ese incidente, mi personaje quedó compuesta y sin novio. Además, mi novio en la vida real habría aceptado un beso del guión por parte de Ron, pero ?ese beso de Harry habría sido totalmente gratuito si le hubiera correspondido!

- Bueno, ahora es el momento de que desvelemos el secreto de Hermione.

Ahora había una escena ya grabada donde Rita Skeeter acompañaba a un cámara por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Ahora vamos a entrar en la sala de relax del alumnado, cuando no están en clase o están descansando fuera de cámaras.- explicó Rita dirigiéndose a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.- El día en que Harry y Ron entraron con la poción multijugos tuvimos que desalojarla, pero era el lugar más seguro donde instalar la sala de relax ya que nunca grabamos aquí y Harry nunca habría entrado.

Entraron en la sala y no tenía nada que ver con la sala común de Slytherin que habían visto en la segunda temporada. Por allí había una barra de bar donde alumnos del casting tomaban cervezas de mantequilla. Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Crabbe y otros más entre ellos. Fred y George jugaban a una máquina de videojuegos con ametralladoras. Luna y Goyle jugaban con una playstation al Resident Evil, y en un sofá Hermione se daba el lote con Draco sentada sobre él.

- Oh vaya descubrimiento.- exclamó Rita, pero Hermione saltó de allí antes de que el cámara le grabara hasta las amígdalas.

- Eh tu, borra eso o te rompo la cámara.- dijo Draco dando un manotazo a la cámara tirándola al suelo.

La conexión volvió al Gran Comedor donde Hermione estaba muy roja, pero se reía.

- Bueno, seguro que sonará raro para Harry, pero Draco y yo salimos en secreto desde la tercera temporada, ya es algo oficial, todos los miembros del staff lo saben, y no hemos querido decirlo a los medios de comunicación para que no nos acosaran. Pero claro, hoy ya pensamos que era el momento idóneo.

¿Y qué planes de futuro tienes?

- Pues ahora…Tener mi bebé.- dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre y todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.- ya que ha acabado el programa no es ningún problema que me quedara embarazada. Después de eso pues la verdad es que Draco y yo pensábamos montar algo por nuestra cuenta.

- Cuéntanos algo sobre la evolución de tu personaje.

- Me resultó muy difícil hacer de niña empollona, porque no es que no me gustara estudiar, pero es que tenía que aprenderme el doble que los demás. Porque además, no crean que Hermione lo sabía todo, es que me ponían en el guión lo que tenía que decir ?Nunca me he leído entero Historia de Hogwarts! Por Merlín ¡vaya tostón! Por lo demás me ha resultado muy divertido y me lo he pasado muy bien, además de que he hecho grandes amigos como Ron, Harry, Draco y Pansy. Sí Pansy, no me miren así, la misma Pansy que es novia de Ron…

Ron miró a Hermione con cara asesina.

- Ups, se me escapó. Me gustó mucho rodar la escena del giratiempo y la del baile de navidad con Víctor Krum, qué chico más majo. Todo un ídolo de masas. En realidad me apasiona el quidditch ?vivan las Holyhead harpies! Y odio hacer prendas de lana…El tiempo en que tuve que hacer de petrificada en la enfermería lo usé para grabar un anuncio que todos habréis visto Líssima de Rowenta, un secador de pelo, y presentarme al concurso de pelo Pantene, pues no crean que mi pelo real es así de horrible como me lo ponían, no no no.

- Muy bien Hermione.- le cortó Dumbledore para que no siguiera enrollándose como una persiana.- Ahora veremos los mejores momentos de tu personaje a lo largo del programa.

Y para que Hermione dejara de hablar insertaron un video resumen sobre el personaje de Hermione. Y luego, continuaron con el video resumen de la primera temporada.

"También durante la primera temporada se perfilaron los personajes enemigos de Harry Potter. ¿Qué tendría de interesante la serie sin algunos personajes incordiantes y odiosos? Fue así como ya en la temporada de la Piedra Filosofal, apareció Draco Malfoy. Hubo quienes dudaron de la capacidad interpretativa del chico, por ser hijo del productor del programa, Lucius Malfoy, pero no hay duda de que Draco superó con creces las expectativas con su gran carisma y atractivo físico, llegando a conseguir el segundo club de fans más numeroso de la saga."

Entonces, Draco apareció en el escenario y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- Draco, cuéntanos tu experiencia como el personaje contrario a Harry Potter en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, al principio no me hacía mucha gracia que mi padre me metiera en el proyecto a la fuerza, pero una vez dentro me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera. Incluso he ganado varios premios a mi interpretación, quien me lo iba a decir… Fue difícil odiar a Harry, siendo un chico tan entrañable, pero tengo que aclarar que no tengo nada contra él y que espero que podamos ser buenos amigos después de todo esto. Lo más duro fue cuando rechazaron mi solicitud para hacer de elfo en El señor de los anillos, pero mi personaje era demasiado importante en la serie como para abandonar el rodaje para irme a Nueva Zelanda, no veas como me moría de envidia cada vez que Voldemort/Orlando Bloom nos contaba las batallitas del rodaje. Pero bueno, supongo que ya que termina el programa podré barajar algunas de las ofertas que me han ofrecido, como hacer de Lestat en la próxima película sobre las Crónicas Vampíricas.

- Oh, desde luego estamos seguros de que serías un Lestat perfecto.

Volvieron a insertar el video de la primera temporada.

" Y junto a Draco Malfoy, está el otro enemigo principal de Harry Potter dentro de Hogwarts para el resto de la serie: Severus Snape. Es increíble la popularidad que alcanzó este personaje contra todo pronóstico. Siempre se trató de mostrar como el antihéroe, el antisocial y antipático, pero parece ser que su oscura personalidad captó el interés de una buena parte de la población femenina. No entendemos muy bien esta reacción que está siendo estudiada desde entonces por los más prestigiosos psiquiatras del mundo mágico y que ha dado lugar a numerosas publicaciones de carácter científico que se estudian en la especialidad de magipsicología, pero lo que es cierto es que Severus Snape pasó de antihéroe a fenómeno social. Después de interminables castings en busca de alguien que interpretara a Snape, la propia Petunia Dursley nos sugirió a su hermano. Una vez más, la astucia de nuestros guionistas dejó una pista que Harry Potter nunca averiguó, cambió el orden de las letras del verdadero nombre de Perseus Evans por el de Severus Snape. Lo cierto era que en cuanto Lucius Malfoy habló con Severus supo que era perfecto para interpretar el personaje. Severus odiaba a su hermana Lily, por ser la niña mimada de sus padres, la niña perfecta mientras que él era sólo el bicho raro de la familia y así fue como cuando entró a estudiar en Hogwarts rompió todo lazo con su familia. Además, Lily le avergonzaba relacionándose con el chico menos aconsejable de Hogwarts, el borracho y poco estudioso James Potter que fue expulsado antes de terminar la escuela y nunca encontró un trabajo."

Entonces fue Snape quien entró en el escenario y se sentó al lado de Draco. Iba con su habitual atuendo negro característico.

- Severus ¿Cuál crees que es el secreto de tu éxito?

- Supongo que aquellos que odian a Harry Potter encontraron en mi el personaje perfecto. No se, nunca intenté ser agradable, la verdad, pero parece que despierto una especie de sentimiento maternal en algunas mujeres.

¿Algunas? Pero si tienes miles de clubes de fans. Aunque no estaría tan seguro de que fuera un sentimiento maternal…

- Sí, bueno, aunque sólo uno reconocido oficialmente. Un saludo a todas mis GAPSS.- dijo Severus mandando un beso a las cámaras.

- Para los que no lo sepan, el club de fans oficial y único reconocido por Severus Snape, son las GAPSS: Grupo de Amantes y Protectoras de Severus Snape.

En ese momento, un grupo de chicas salidas de no se sabe donde y se pusieron a vitorear a Snape desde abajo del escenario. Él las miraba con gesto modesto y ellas sacaron todo tipo de pancartas como "Algún día las GAPSS dominaremos el mundo" "Viva Sev y su varita"… Entre ellas Harry, en la sala donde aún estaba en estado de conmoción reconoció a las periodistas del Pikachu Reportero, que ahora se acercaban a Dumbledore.

- Exigimos una entrevista para el Pikachu Reportero. Aquí está el contrato ¿es que ya lo olvidó- dijo la periodista que ahora en lugar de ropa llevaba el cuerpo desnudo pero pintado de los colores Gryffindor y Slytherin en un costoso bodypainting.

Dumbledore miró a su alrededor un poco apurado. El contrato que la chica le mostraba era auténtico…aunque no se acordaba de cuando lo había firmado… Trató de disuadirlas, ya que Lucius, el productor lo miraba en ese momento con cara de enfado. El contrato con la productora admitía únicamente a El profeta y la Mtv los derechos del programa.

- Chicas, no podéis andar desnudas en la televisión.- dijo Dumbledore empujando a las chicas fuera de las cámaras.

- Mmmm, mira quien fue a hablar…- dijo la chica con cara de mueca maliciosa.

Llamó a los trols de seguridad, que hicieron salir de allí a las chicas enloquecidas. Pero mientras salían, las chicas del Pikachu Reportero hicieron una última advertencia.

?O hay entrevista o saboteamos el programa! Tenemos información comprometedora.

Snape no estaba nada sorprendido por aquello, era algo que solía ocurrir cada vez que aparecía en algún programa de televisión. Una vez despejado el plató de las alborotadoras, Dumbledore siguió con su entrevista.

- Bien¿te resultó difícil hacer de malo?

- Un poco al principio, porque en realidad mi sobrino Harry me daba algo de lástimaél no tenía la culpa de ser hijo de la petarda de mi hermana y el borracho de James, pero como era exigencia del guión sólo tuve que canalizar todos mis pensamientos negativos hacia ellos en su persona. Tengo que admitir que poco a poco conseguí ver en Harry todos los defectos de sus padres y llegó a resultarme muy natural interpretar a mi personaje.- dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué me dice sobre su extensa experiencia en el mundo comercial?

- Nunca me había planteado ser imagen comercial de ningún producto, pero un día LÓreal me ofreció un contrato para hacer un anuncio de champús. Todo surgió porque harto de que los fans me mandaran cartas sobre el pelo grasiento que exigía el guión, decidí presentarme al concurso de pelo Pantene para demostrar lo bonito y brillante que es en realidad.- Snape miró de reojo a Hermione.- Y gané, cosa que la señorita Granger no consiguió.

¡Pero quedé segunda- dijo Hermione indignada.

- Aparte de eso decidí explotar mi talento, mi visión algo oscura, colaborando con mi buen amigo Tim Burton en la ambientación de algunas de sus películas, y también dirigí algunos videos musicales de grupos con gran talento como Linkin Park.

- Bien, bien, tendremos el gusto de tener a Linkin Park con nosotros esta noche. Ahora continuemos con el resumen de la primera temporada.

"En su primer curso, Harry empezó a descubrir el mundo de la magia junto a sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione, pero también empezó a descubrir la cantidad de peligros que le acecharían en los años siguientes. La primera escena de riesgo fue la de la recordadora de Neville. El guión exigía que Harry cogiera la recordadora para incorporarse al equipo de quidditch. Se pensó en poner esa misma escena grabada por un doble pues nadie pensaba que Harry fuera capaz de montar en escoba. Finalmente, nos decidimos por una escoba teledirigida, que al parecer Harry no notó, pero que consiguió nuestro fin, que Harry hiciera una actuación perfecta para ingresar de buscador en el equipo. Luego, todo fue trabajo de Oliver Wood, quien sometió a Harry a un intenso entrenamiento.

Ya demostrada su capacidad para hacer de héroe insertamos la escena del trol, donde Hermione quedó totalmente integrada definitivamente en el trío. Y más tarde la trama de la piedra filosofal. Harry debía creer que Snape trataba de robar la piedra y así fue, el chico es tan previsible que nuestros guionistas acertaron sin que Harry sospechara de Quirrell.

Por entonces no teníamos a nadie que hiciera de Voldemort, pues Orlando Bloom rodaba el señor de los anillos y estaba muy ocupado, así que decidimos inventar que Quirrell lo llevaba en su cabeza hasta que Orlando se pudiera incorporar más tarde al reparto."

- Bueno, hasta aquí el resumen de la primera temporada. Ahora les dejamos con la actuación de Britney Spears. Pero no olviden que luego seguimos con más entrevistas y sorpresas.

Britney salió al escenario a cantar ligerita de ropa, para variar.

- Y bien, Harry ¿qué te ha parecido- preguntó Rita a Harry en la sala donde seguían la gala.

- Britney…- dijo Harry babeando mientras miraba la pantalla.¿Eh? Ah…?Cómo me han podido hacer esto a mi?Hermione embarazada de Malfoy?Ron es rico?Snape es mi tío!

A Harry le empezó a dar un mareo porque eran cosas demasiado fuertes para asimilarlas de golpe.

**Maki-P: Sí, todo fue un truco de televisión para tener audiencia, como en el show de Truman. Poco a poco irán apareciendo los entresijos de la historia, como en la primera temporada, y entrevistas, actuaciones musicales etc etc…**

**Marin Black: jejejeje, dale un besito de mi parte a tu hermana (la seguidora de este ff pero con una versión censurada, aún hay cosas que serían demasiado fuertes para ella). Y ?claro! Necesitaba un ff absurdo donde dar rienda suelta a todas mis locuras, que son muchas ;-P**

**Ana María: Como ves tengo ff para todos los gustos. Desde luego si que es un ff un poco loco, necesitaba un ff así donde poder poner todas las locuras que no puedo poner en los demás jejejeje. Lo de Orlando Bloom, bueno, es que a mi me gusta, tampoco es que crea que quedaría especialmente bien como Voldemort. Fiennes está bien como Voldemort pero creo que me gustaba más John Malkovich como anunciaron en un principio, pero seguro que Fiennes lo hará genial.**

**Danybel: Hello! Como tu por aquí?**

**La hija del viento: Veo que lo de Orlando Bloom causó sensación jejejeje, me alegra que te gustara. Y bueno, si que tengo pensado que salgan algunos famosos más…pero no quiero adelantar nada!**

**Edysev: Me alegra que te guste. La verdad es que sí que es un poco extraño, pobre Harry TT … Orlando Bloom…¡está guapo hasta de Voldemort!**


	3. Segunda temporada parte I

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de esta paranoia total, pero me alegro que os gustara el capítulo anterior ?Recibí muchos reviews! I´m so happy! Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.**

**Os cuento que he tardado un poco en actualizar el capítulo porque quería terminar la segunda temporada, pero luego me di cuenta de que quedaba un capítulo muy largo, así que decidí partirlo en dos capítulos. Además, después de esta temporada, haré los anuncios y las actuaciones en capítulos independientes, porque si no me queda el capítulo eterno.**

**A ver qué os parece este… ;-D**

**Hay una cosa de la que tengo dudas, y es que al menos la última temporada me la tendré que inventar, porque no creo que tarde tanto como para que haya salido el libro 7 jejejeje. Así que bueno… a ver qué se me ocurre.**

**¡Que os guste! Y ¡dejadme un review!**

**Disclaimer: A parte de lo típico, que todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y no gano nada con esto, y las escenas con famosos son ficticias a parte de no tener su consentimiento, la peli del Show the Truman tampoco me pertenece… El pikachu reportero aparece por cortesía de su autora Paula Graywords.**

**¡Ah! Fans de Ginny "beware" jejeje ¡No me matéis!**

**TEMPORADA 2 (parte I)**

Mientras era el intermedio de la gala, pusieron anuncios:

En el primero se veía una túnica de mortífago completamente nueva al lado de una que se veía vieja y descolorida.

"¿Quiere ser la envidia de todas sus vecinas¿Quiere que admiren su ropa oscura como el primer día?"

En el anuncio se veía un triste mortífago con una túnica descolorida mientras Voldemort se reía de él.

'Querida ama de casa, si quiere que su ropa luzca como la mía, compre el detergente especial para ropa negra "Mortios".´ anunció Snape en el spot.

Ahora Snape aparecía en la escena con un bote de detergente "Mortios". Se lo daba al mortífago descolorido e inmediatamente su túnica se volvió impecable, siendo aclamado por Voldemort.

En el segundo anuncio: "Ahora en fascículos, la aclamada colección de dvd de la prestigiosa psicóloga Djilah Malkin _Curso de educación a distancia para nuevos magos,_ con estas entregas sus hijos podrán hacer la selección de Hogwarts desde casa, ustedes podrán ser aconsejados en la educación de sus hijos dependiendo de la casa en la que han sido elegidos, y lo mejor, contiene clave de acceso para hacer sus compras escolares a través de la Interred flu, con cuantiosos descuentos en Flourish & Bloots y túnicas para todas las ocasiones, sin moverse de su hogar y sin costes de envío. No pierda la oportunidad, sus hijos se lo agradecerán."

En el tercer anuncio: "Ya a la venta el último éxito de Los cuarenta magistrales. Si te gustó _Son de amores _no te pierdas el último trabajo de Candy y Pucca _Desde mi barrio. _Se honrado y cómpralo en tu establecimiento habitual. (Asociación de autores contra la piratería mágica y el "top túnica". No compres en el callejón Knockturn.)" (1)

En el cuarto anuncio: (Empieza a sonar la música de The Rembrandts _I´ll be there for you) _"MTV (Magical televisión) os invita al próximo estreno de su serie _Wizards_, el próximo Sábado en horario Prime time. Una serie que os encantará con actores que todos conocéis. Sus protagonistas: los hermanos Ross y Mónica Weasley, la excéntrica Phoebe Lovegood, la pija Rachel Chang, el irónico Chandler Malfoy y el divertido Joey Longbottom."

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar el quinto anuncio, hubo una especie de interferencia y se vio claramente que habían insertado un video clandestino.

"El próximo Domingo, con El Pikachu reportero, por tan sólo un galeón, llévate a casa _Toda la verdad sobre Albus Dumbledore._" En el video se veía a Dumbledore haciendo un striptease en un bar, pero con un parche de censura. "¿Sabías que Dumbledore fue el inventor del Naked time¿Sabías que Dumbledore colecciona calcetines y sus preferidos son los de pompones? Haremos un repaso por su extensa colección. ¿Sabías que Dumbledore fue jugador de bolos y que su victoria sobre el mago tenebroso Grindewald fue gracias a una apuesta sobre una partida? Ahora lo podrás descubrir todo en este dvd, sin censuras." Las periodistas de El pikachu reportero aparecieron en pantalla.

'Querido Dumby, no queríamos llegar a esto, pero es lo que pasa por no concedernos una entrevista. No sólo airearemos los trapos sucios sino que encima vamos a ganar dinero.´ dijeron las chicas.

Inmediatamente después del anuncio insertado a traición, se devolvió la conexión al plató, donde Dumbledore trataba de guardar la compostura con una risita nerviosa.

'Queridos telespectadores, pienso ponerme en contacto con el cuerpo del FBI (Fervientes Buscadores Incansables) para detener la propagación de esa verdad…quiero decir mentira, no me siento orgulloso de que ocurriera…digo… ¡que todo eso nunca ocurrió! Bueno, al caso que nos ocupa, señor Malfoy ¿así que tenía preparada una nueva serie?´

'Sí, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero creo que no me ocupará demasiado tiempo y podré seguir barajando las ofertas cinematográficas.´ aclaró Draco con una sonrisa.

'Seguro que será todo un éxito.´ dijo Dumbledore. Ahora, continuamos con el resumen de la segunda temporada de Behind the magic.´

Volvieron a insertar el vídeo resumen.

"El segundo curso de Harry empezó con mal pie. Todos nos conmovimos con la tristeza del muchacho al no recibir ninguna carta de sus amigos, y para ponerle más difícil las cosas, cierto día apareció un elfo doméstico en su casa."

Mientras tanto aparecían las imágenes de Dobby alertando a Harry de que no debía ir ese año a Hogwarts, mientras que en el salón de la casa los Dursley recibían a los Mason.

"Hay que aclarar que la aparición de Dobby en la serie costó un elevado número de galeones, ya que el elfo, el primero de su especie en ser liberado (antes de que Harry lo liberara ficticiamente en la serie) había aprovechado su libertad para adentrarse en el mundo cinematográfico llegando a tener un cuantioso caché."

Damos nuestra bienvenida a Dobby.´ dijo Dumbledore antes de que Dobby apareciera en el plató.

El elfo ya no vestía su habitual trapo, ni las ropas que más tarde llevara en su trabajo en Hogwarts, sino que vestía un impecable y carísimo esmoquin mezclado con un extraño look con piercings en las orejas, ceja y nariz.

'Bien Dobby ¿qué te pareció trabajar con Harry Potter?´ preguntó Dumbledore.

(n/a: esto····significa pitido de censura)

Tío, estuvo súper guay, aunque yo ya era bastante famoso en la segunda temporada. Lo que resultó jo····mente co··zo fue tener que hablar tó el rato "sí, señor" o "Dobby no lo hará si Harry Potter no quiere, señor", total, to el mundo sabe lo pardillo que era mi personaje. Aunque lo que llevé peor fue no poder tomar cerveza de mantequilla en los descansos ¿a quién se le ocurrió esa gi····llez?´

'Bueno Dobby, la cerveza de mantequilla es una bebida demasiado fuerte para los elfos domésticos, sólo tienes que recordar a Winky, que aún sigue en una clínica de desintoxicación.´ advirtió Dumbledore.

'¡Pero Winky se metía de todo! Aparte de que no tenía ningún control con la bebida ¡era una esponja!´ dijo Dobby.

'Sí claro.´ dijo Dumbledore poniendo los ojos en blanco. 'Cuéntanos algo sobre tus proyectos en el cine.´

'Pos, desde que me hice super hiper mega famoso…´

'Ejem, ejem, ya será menos…´ dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

'Después de hacer el papel de mini-Vold en la parodia "Austin Potters y el Voldemort que le achuchó", ahora estoy rodando la segunda parte donde Potters y el Doctor Voldemort maligno…´

'Bien, bien Dobby, seguro que será una película fantástica.´ dijo Dumbledore sin mucha convicción. 'Ahora continuamos con el resumen de la segunda temporada.´

"Después de ser advertido y de ser víctima de una jugarreta del elfo doméstico, nuestro héroe fue rescatado por sus amigos Weasley para ser llevado a La Madriguera. Ya conocíamos a Ron Weasley de la primera temporada, y también ligeramente a sus hermanos Fred y George. Los gemelos, bromistas por naturaleza, aparecieron brevemente en la primera temporada, en esta se incluyeron más escenas de ellos debido al gran número de cartas de fans que reclamaban más su presencia en la serie, y fue así como los chicos alcanzaron poco a poco la fama hasta la apoteósica quinta temporada."

'Bien, Fred y George ¡bienvenidos!´ anunció Dumbledore.

Pero nadie aparecía en el plató.

'Vaya, me dicen que Fred y George no podrán llegar hasta más tarde porque se encuentran haciendo un espectáculo humorístico.´ disculpó Dumbledore apretando el micrófono en su oreja a través del que le hablaban los de dirección.

Entonces una chica del público pareció enloquecer.

'¡No puede ser!´ gritó la chica corriendo hacia el escenario y llorando como una histérica. '¡George¿por qué no vienes¿por qué huyes de mí¿Por qué finges que no pasó nada entre nosotros?´

'Perdona muchacha, pero no puedes estar aquí.´ dijo Dumbledore tratando de sacar a la chica del escenario.

'¡Suéltame¡George¡George!´ la chica gritaba con los ojos desorbitados . '¡Estoy muy arrepentida de lo del Celebrity uncesured!´

Dumbledore pareció entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenían planeado insertar un video de Celebrity uncensured donde George aparecía en actitud comprometida con aquella chica, pero no lo harían hasta que los gemelos llegaran para la entrevista.

Dumbledore hizo llamar a unos sanadores psiquiátricos que le inyectaron a la chica un sedante y la sacaron del escenario.

'Por suerte, hoy tenemos aquí un fabuloso equipo de psiquiatras.´ dijo Dumbledore.

"Fue necesario ensayar la escena del Ford anglia volador muchas veces para asegurarse que la escena del rescate de Harry quedara perfecta a la primera. Una vez que Harry y los Weasley llegaron a la madriguera, tuvo su aparición Ginny, esta vez con un papel mucho más decisivo.

En realidad desde la primera temporada recibimos muchas cartas de adolescentes pidiendo algo de romanticismo en la serie. Nuestros guionistas decidieron dar un papel decisivo a Ginny Weasley, intentando asegurarse de que el parentesco con Ron y el hecho de que tuviera que ser rescatada por Harry de la Cámara de los secretos, hiciera nacer entre ellos el amor y con ello asegurarse el público adolescente femenino. Pero no fue así. Harry no mostró el más mínimo interés hacia la chica, de hecho, no mostró el más mínimo interés por ninguna chica y aquello hizo saltar la alarma de nuestros psicólogos. No era normal que a su edad nunca hubiera demostrado interés por las chicas, llegando a hacer surgir el rumor de que Harry probablemente fuera gay. Los psicólogos creyeron intuir que esto no era así, y para acallar las dudas decidieron hacer más insistente la presencia de Ginny, haciendo que incluso la chica le regalara una tarjeta de San Valentín."

Tenemos con nosotros esta noche a Ginny Weasley.´anunció Dumbledore.

Ginny apareció en el plató con un aspecto bastante exuberante que recordaba a la época de Geri Halliwell en las Spice Girls. La chica tomó asiento con cara de mal humor.

'Tengo que aclarar que no me gusta y nunca me gustó Harry Potter, es más, creo que todos mis fans saben que lo ODIO.´ dijo Ginny intentando mantener su minifalda y su pequeña camiseta en su sitio al sentarse.

'Bien Ginny, es cierto que tus fans saben de sobra que odias a Harry, sólo hay que remitirse a las horribles declaraciones que has hecho sobre él a toda revista del corazón, pero para aquellos que no lo sepan ¿podrías explicarnos?´

'En primer lugar quiero decir que no me gustaban los chicos.´ anunció Ginny y un murmullo inundó la sala.

'Vaya, al menos me alegro de que escogieras esta gala para salir del armario, eso nos aumentará la audiencia.´ dijo Dumbledore.

'No me gustaban los chicos, y menos aún Harry, tan escuálido… ya dije en algunas entrevistas que le olía el aliento y que "su varita" no es tan grandiosa como creen.´dijo Ginny.

'Ejem ejem, bueno todos sabemos que esas publicaciones no son muy fiables.´ aclaró Dumbledore a las cámaras. 'Son pura prensa amarilla.´

Ginny lo miró con mala cara pero siguió ignorando la alusión a que sus declaraciones habían sido falsas.

'Pero acepté el papel en la serie aprovechando la ocasión, así podría hacerme famosa. Mi papel era bastante estúpido ¿qué niña tonta se pondría a hablar con un diario¿Cómo iba Harry a fijarse en mí si era la más pava y mojigata de todo Hogwarts? Eso sin contar que tenía que pellizcarme para ponerme roja cuando lo veía y parecer una subnormal cuando me hablaba. Por lo menos, y aunque no me gustaran los chicos, pusieron a un Tom Riddle que estaba bastante bueno así que eso hizo más fácil las cosas.´ explicó Ginny.

'En este punto hay que aclarar que Orlando Bloom aún se encontraba rodando El señor de los anillos y fue por eso por lo que no pudo aparecer hasta la cuarta temporada y tuvimos que elegir a un sustituto para hacer de Tom Riddle.´ aclaró Dumbledore.

'Los guionistas decidieron poco a poco dar más personalidad a mi personaje.´ dijo Ginny.

'¿Personalidad o pechonalidad?´ preguntó Dumbledore y Ginny rió.

'Ambas. En la quinta temporada aparecí totalmente renovada, mostrando mi carácter decidido, y también revelando una agitada vida amorosa además de notables cambios en mi aspecto. No es ningún secreto que me operé los pechos. Pero ni eso logró que el tonto de Harry se fijara en mi, él siempre tan preocupado haciéndose el víctima…´ contó Ginny.

'¿Y que me dices del escándalo surgido con su affair con la señorita Chang y cierta película que hubo rodando por sectores poco recomendables?´ dijo Dumbledore.

'Bueno, era imposible que no me fijara en Cho Chang, tremenda chica explosiva no podía pasar desapercibida. Sí es cierto que tuvimos un affair, pese a que ella decía no gustarle las chicas. Y bueno… la película "Una china y una pelirroja encerradas en la cámara secreta con un basilisco en celo" pues… no era lo que yo pretendía, mis padres se enfadaron mucho conmigo por haber hecho esa película X, pero no pude rechazar la oferta económica, aún quedaban ciertos retoques de quirófano que necesitaba hacerme. No fueron tiempos fáciles para mi, después de ser rechazada por Harry, aunque yo no le deseara, me embarqué en esa película por subir mi autoestima. Pero por suerte hubo quien me salvó del mundo del porno, en el que estuve a punto de recaer después del éxito de la primera película. Tengo que dar las gracias a Neville Longbottom, mi actual pareja. Sí, al final tengo que reconocer que acabaron gustándome los chicos, pero es que Neville fue tan tierno conmigo…´ dijo la explosiva Ginny enjugándose una lágrima.

'Sí, muy emotivo.´ dijo Dumbledore. Pero ahora, continuemos con el resumen de la segunda temporada.´

" En la visita junto a la familia Weasley al Callejón Diagon, tuvo su primer cameo el productor del programa. Lucius Malfoy se atribuyó el mérito de ser quien metió de incógnito el diario en el caldero de la, por entonces inocente, Ginny. Hay que recordar que aquellas navidades, las réplicas del diario fueron el regalo estrella entre los niños. A todos les encantaba tener un diario con el que chatear y que además les guardaran los secretos borrando las páginas.

Pero también hubo alguien importante de la segunda temporada en el callejón Diagon aquel día. El que fuera posteriormente el profesor Lockhart. Realmente aquello fue una coincidencia, ya que el día que se rodó en Flourish y Bloots dio la casualidad de que Gilderoy estaba presentando su última obra, no pudiendo contenerse en su afán de protagonismo al obligar al pobre Harry a hacerse una foto con él.

Las advertencias del elfo Dobby tuvieron su efecto cuando Harry y Ron intentaron entrar al andén 9 y ¾ y éste quedó bloqueado. Los guionistas pensaron que era una buena oportunidad de mostrar los grandes progresos de Ron Weasley al volante. Preparándose para la escena, el chico estuvo entrenando con los mejores pilotos de Fórmula 1, quedando patente en la gran escena del Ford Anglia volador de vuelta a Hogwarts. Después de eso, y de ser entrenado por Kimi Raikkonen, Ron Weasley fue fichado como probador de la escudería MCLaren/mercedes.

Una vez llegados al colegio tuvieron que vérselas con el malvado sauce boxeador, un árbol que en su origen era pacífico pero que se volvió malvado y homófobo después de que los estudiantes rayaran su tronco tras años y años con sus nombres y corazoncitos. Con este percance, Harry perdió la oportunidad de asistir a la cena de bienvenida.

El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue Gilderoy Lockhart. Éste hombre es conocido sobre todo por sus novelas erótico/románticas, con gran número de seguidoras de edad madura. Sin embargo, como actor no tenía experiencia ninguna, había intentado meterse en algunos proyectos pero fue rechazado por su falta de talento al actuar. Después todos nos enteramos por varias revistas del corazón y varios programas rosas, de que Gilderoy consiguió el papel de profesor por mantener una relación con la directora de casting. Como todos sabemos, Gilderoy es todo un conquistador, sobre todo de mujeres maduras y millonarias, de ahí que surgiera el rumor, muchas veces desmentido, de que mantuvo una relación secreta durante el rodaje con Molly Weasley. El affair con la directora de casting tuvo un desenlace fatal, cuando la mujer descubrió que Gilderoy sólo estaba con ella para conseguir el papel. Tal fue la venganza de la mujer despechada que preparó cuidadosamente el accidente ocurrido en la cámara secreta, donde Gilderoy quedó desmemorizado para siempre en riguroso directo sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. ¡A eso se llama venganza!"

'Tenemos hoy con nosotros, recién traído de San Mungo, a Gilderoy Lockhart.´ anunció Dumbledore.

**Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte de la segunda temporada, en el próximo capítulo veremos la entrevista a Lockhart y a otros personajes.**

**He cambiado los guiones por comillas, espero que ahora no se fastidie el formato y salga todo correcto. No sabéis como odio que salgan signos raros o que se coman las interrogaciones y exclamaciones.**

**(1) Para quienes no sean de España: Candy y Pucca son mi versión cómica de un grupo de chicos que se llaman Andy y Lucas. Y lo del top túnica, pues es como he llamado a lo que aquí se dice "top manta", o sea los puestos de discos pirateados que venden por la calle. Por eso he puesto lo de "no compren en el callejón Knockturn" como se dice que es un sitio poco recomendable…. Me lo imaginé lleno de top manta por todos lados jejejejejeje.**

**Ahora contesto reviews:**

**Ana María¡Gracias por lo de que tengo una imaginación asombrosa! No sabes, a veces es frustrante porque se me ocurren tantas historias que contar y tengo tantos fics que tengo que contenerme. ¿Qué Draco es agradable? Jejeje ¡claro¡Draquito es lindo! Pero más mi Sev con su pelo Pantene ¡cualquiera lo diría! Aquí estoy yo para contradecir a JK jejeje. Besitos.**

**La hija del viento: Gracias por lo de creativa (blush) Espero que si has leído este capítulo también te haya gustado. A ver que me dices de las nuevas entrevistas. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Marin Black: jejeje veo que te gusta Britney tan poco como a mi, pero es que cuando lo escribí aún no tenía peticiones musicales, y no se me ocurrió nadie ridículo que poner. Aunque saldrán mis Linkin ¡y ellos no son ridículos! Pero bueno, yo soy la autora y pongo a LP porque quiero (abuso de poder jejejeje). ¡Besitos mi sister!**

**Edysev: Veo que te gusta Sev ¡como a mi! Y claro, como buena admiradora de Sev pues tenía que negar en rotundo que su pelo sea grasoso, es más ¡es premio Pantene! Sobre el grupo de admiradoras, pues en realidad existe, somos unas chicas del foro de la WB, las GAPSS (grupo de amantes y protectoras de Severus Snape) y tenemos comunidad de msn y todo. Me alegro que te gustara, y como no¡Snape saldrá más veces! Besitos**

**Maki-P: Si, pobre Harry ¡vaya putada! Creo que después de esto va directo a San Mungo. ¡Gracias por pasarte!**

**Danybel¡Maldita tecnología satánica! ;-D Bueno, ya se arregló hace tiempo. Gracias por dejarme review por aquí. ¡Besitos!**

**Lenita bourne: Veo que a todos os hace gracia la forma de hablar de los actores o..O jejeje, no sabía que fuera tan gracioso ¡Me alegro que te guste el fic!**

**Mariana¡Pues aquí tienes más capitulos! Espero que los leas y que te gusten. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Gallagher sister¡Vaya! Debía haberle mandado un cruciatus a la Britney ¡que gran fallo! Sí que habrán más famosos, jejejeje, es que yo tengo unos castings muy peculiares… Por cierto ¿Te gusta Oasis¡A mi si! Sobre todo Liam (cara babeante) ¡gracias por pasarte!**

**Joanne Distte¡Qué bien verte por aquí! Lo de hacerlo por temporadas, pues me resulta más ordenado, pero a veces es frustrante porque, por ejemplo, se me ocurren cosas de la temp 5 y queda mucho para esa… Sobre Sirius y Bella ¡Tengo algo buenísimo para ellos! Ya lo verás ;-D seguro que te partes de risa. Gracias por el review ¡y muchos besitos! (le voy a pedir a Marin tu msn y así hablamos, ok? Que te parece? Espero que no te moleste ;-D) Kisses!**

**J¿Ein? O..o jejejeje**


	4. Segunda temporada parte II

**¡Hola!**

**Ya con esto acabo la segunda temporada. Ahora tengo qué pensar en los personajes que entrevistaré en la tercera, por supuesto Sirius y Lupin jejejeje. También tengo que pensar los nuevos anuncios, creo que haré un capítulo solo del intermedio, donde estarán los anuncios y la actuación musical, porque si no, además de que tardaría más en actualizar, el capítulo me quedaría muy largo. Espero que os parezca bien la idea.**

**¡A ver si os gusta lo de hoy!**

**Y ya sabéis que espero vuestras opiniones ;-D**

**Temporada 2 (parte II)**

Lockhart apareció en escena siendo empujado por varios loqueros, que lo transportaban de pie en una especie de carretilla con una extraña máscara a lo Aníbal Lecter, además de llevar varias camisas de fuerza.

'¿Qué tal te encuentras, Gilderoy?' preguntó Dumbledore.

Lockhart miraba con ojos de loco a su alrededor, bastante entusiasmado.

'¿Estoy en los Oscars, ¿Voy a presentar un premio? O mejor… ¿he ganado uno?' preguntó Lockhart a través de la máscara-mordaza.

'No, Gilderoy, estás en la gala de clausura de "Behind the magic".' dijo Dumbledore con tono aburrido y luego se dirigió a las cámaras como si Lockhart no le oyera. 'Es inútil explicarle nada porque no se acuerda del programa.'

Apareció una pantalla en uno de los lados del escenario y los loqueros giraron a Lockhart para que pudiera verla.

'Vamos a hacer un experimento en directo. Le pondremos algunas escenas para ver sus reacciones, con suerte quizás recuerde algo.' explicó Dumbledore.

En la pantalla se veían escenas en donde salía Lockhart, como la de Flourish y Bloots. Apareció la escena de los duendecillos de Cornualles, que después de ser liberados, revoloteaban por toda la clase.

'¡Oh, ¡Recuerdo eso!' exclamó Lockhart.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. El hombre había pasado siete años en San Mungo sin recordar absolutamente nada, y ahora estaba haciéndolo delante de todos los espectadores. ¡Aquello era todo un acontecimiento!

'¿Lo recuerdas, Gilderoy?' dijo Dumbledore.

'¡Claro! Esos admiradores eran muy revoltosos. ¡Qué curioso! Eran unos seres extraños que ni hablaban mi idioma, ¡pero aún así querían mi autógrafo!'

La escena se centraba en algunos de los destrozos ocasionados por las criaturas.

'¡Qué diablillos! No tenían que haber armado todo ese jaleo ¡yo les hubiera firmado miles de autógrafos!' dijo Lockhart riendo.

Para entonces todo el mundo tenía cara de pocker y se preguntaban qué escena era la que Lockhart estaba viendo en la pantalla, porque, obviamente, ni los duendecillos eran admiradores ni mucho menos querían su autógrafo. Luego salió la escena del Club de duelo, dónde él y Snape se subían a una tarima para enseñarles a los alumnos cómo batirse en duelo.

'¡Oh, si! También me acuerdo de eso…'

Los espectadores esperaban impacientes la interpretación de Lockhart, pero aún algunos pensaban que podría haber recuperado la memoria con aquello.

'¡Sí! Fue un desfile de modelos muy agradable. Qué pasarela más extraña…'

Los espectadores estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus sillas al más puro estilo manga japonés.

'Vaya… no recuerdo a ese modelo que desfilaba conmigo… pero ¡obviamente yo era más estiloso y elegante, ¡Fíjense que porte, ¡Qué atuendo más distinguido!' Lockhart parecía fijar la vista muy interesado en algo. 'Ese otro hombre… ¿de verdad era modelo? No es muy agraciado… y su ropa… ¡ah, ya lo sé, ¡Él hacía un pase de los nuevos diseños de sotanas para curas, ¡Qué original!'

Ahora aparecía la parte en que Snape sacaba a Malfoy y Lockhart a Harry.

'¡Vaya, ¡pero si había también pase de moda infantil, ¡Qué desfile más completo!' dijo Lockhart.

El resumen de imágenes llegó hasta cuando Lockhart entra en la cámara con Harry y Ron. Lockhart parecía muy divertido al ver como llegaban a la cámara a través del hueco que había bajo el lavabo.

'¡Qué original, ¡Un parque de atracciones al que se entra por un lavabo, ¿quién sería el egoísta que lo diseñó? Seguro que lo quería solo para él… Oh, y llevé a esos niños a divertirse conmigo. ¿Son mis hijos? Mmmm, no creo, no se parecen a mí, no son tan guapos…'

En la escena, los tres caían sobre un montón de huesos al final del pasadizo.

'¡Miren, ¡Qué parque de atracciones tan divertido, ¡Llegamos a una piscina de bolas!'

Luego apareció la enorme piel dejada por el basilisco.

'Qué pena…parece que llegamos tarde al pasacalles… los animadores dejaron allí al dragón…' dijo Lockhart imaginando que la piel del basilisco era uno de esos dragones que usan en China, movidos por gente debajo.

El resumen llegó a cuando Lockhart coge la varita de Ron, que estaba estropeada.

'¿Qué hago con ese palo? Ah, claro… deben haber omitido la parte en que visitamos los puestos de golosinas y ya debía haberme comido la manzana con caramelo. Un momento ¡no era un palo de manzana de caramelo ni algodón de azúcar, ¡Era un petardo gigante, ¿eso no estaba prohibido, ¡Auch! Eso debió dolerme. ¿Cómo me vendieron uno de esos petardos, ¡me explotó en la cara!'

Después de terminar el resumen de Lockhart, todos los espectadores seguían creyendo que no había recuperado ni un ápice de memoria. Hasta que Dumbledore habló…

'Gilderoy… ¿desde cuando recuerdas todo eso?'

Los espectadores se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

'¡Lo has recordado todo! No debías estar en San Mungo.' dijo Dumbledore.

Al ver que nadie parecía creer ni una palabra de Lockhart, Dumbledore tuvo que dar una explicación a la audiencia.

'Acabamos de descubrir que Gilderoy Lockhart ha recuperado la memoria, no sabemos si en este momento o si ya la había recuperado antes. Todo lo que ha contado es cierto, y quedará debidamente explicado en el resumen de la segunda temporada.'

'Ejem, ejem…' carraspeó Lockhart queriendo llamar la atención.

'¿Qué ocurre?'

'¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia sobre tu estilismo? Ya sabes que yo siempre he tenido buen gusto, por eso he ganado varias veces el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora de Corazón de bruja… por eso y por lo atractivo que soy…'

'A ver…' dijo Dumbledore esperando el sabio consejo de Lockhart. 'pero te aviso que no pienso prescindir de mis calcetines de pompones… ¡Ups! No, no, no, yo nunca he tenido calcetines de pompones…'

Dumbledore rectificó al recordar el reportaje clandestino con el que le habían amenazado las chicas de El pikachu reportero.

'Bueno… tu atuendo es bastante juvenil, está bien tener espíritu joven a tu edad. Pero te sugiero que uses Lady Grecian. Un tinte en el pelo y la barba te rejuvenecería un montón.'

'Gilderoy…Lady Grecian es un tinte muggle para mujeres… ¿no te refieres a la versión masculina Grecian 2000?'

'¡No! Ahí está el quid de la cuestión, el Lady Grecian es mucho mejor que el Grecian 2000. Créeme, ese es el secreto de mi maravilloso pelo… ¡Ni una cana y un color precioso!'

'Gilderoy… ¿tu te has visto últimamente?' dijo Dumbledore preocupado.

'No ¿por qué?'

Dumbledore hizo aparecer un espejo delante de Lockhart. El hombre se puso a gritar histérico cuando vio su cabello lleno de canas.

'Obviamente en San Mungo olvidaron aplicarte Lady Grecian…' dijo Dumbledore con tono solemne.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se tiró al suelo, revolcándose y pataleando además de decir cosas incoherentes.

'¡No puede ser! Muajajajajaja. ¡Quiero un tinte color rosa, ¡Y quiero vestir como Marilyn Manson, ¡Sí, eso, ¡Quiero ser gordo!'

Los loqueros acudieron inmediatamente a inyectarle un sedante. En seguida lo sacaron del plató.

'Es una lástima que le haya durado tan poco la cordura…Ahora tendrá que volver a San Mungo. El golpe ha sido demasiado duro y no sabremos si se recuperará.' dijo Dumbledore. '¡Pero no es momento de lamentarse! Seguimos con el resumen de la segunda temporada.'

"En esta temporada fue cuando se iniciaron los concursos para asistir como extra al rodaje. Los primeros en acudir fueron un grupo de traviesos duendecillos de Cornualles, fans absolutos del programa y de Lockhart y que querían conseguir su autógrafo, pero que al verse frustrados por no poder comunicarse en su mismo idioma, decidieron hacer del aula de clase un campo de batalla. Todos nos acordaremos de aquel programa ¿verdad?

También en esta temporada fue cuando los actores comenzaron a notar las consecuencias de la popularidad. Y debido a los primeros compromisos de algunos de los protagonistas, hubo que adaptar el guión para hacer que desaparecieran "misteriosamente" durante algún tiempo. Y también, fue cuando empezaron a aparecer los primeros patrocinadores, que hicieron cuantiosos contratos para anunciar sus marcas durante el programa.

De este modo, y perfectamente integrado en el guión, tuvimos el primer pase de modelos de la marca de ropa Hinkypunk, famosa por sus túnicas para adultos y niños, y encargada del vestuario del programa. Para ello se aprovechó la escena del Club de duelo, donde Severus Snape tuvo que acceder a desfilar debido a las grandes cantidades de peticiones de su público femenino.

Fue en esa escena donde se introdujo por primera vez el tema del Pársel. Los guionistas, siendo conscientes de que Harry no sabía nada de la trama que se escondía detrás de todo el programa, y por lo tanto, no podían hacer que el chico hablara pársel, idearon una forma fácil y brillante de que el chico se creyera que realmente hablaba pársel: Todos se sorprendían cuando Harry hablaba en algún determinado momento, sin que el muchacho fuera consciente del idioma que estaba hablando. Así que Harry, al final, se creía realmente que hablaba pársel, cuando en realidad todo el mundo podía entender lo que decía.

Poco a poco, y de acuerdo con el guión de la temporada, basado en el diario de Tom Riddle y la cámara secreta, los personajes empezaron a aparecer petrificados aumentando la angustia del joven Harry. El muchacho fue víctima de nuevo de otro experimento de nuestros psicólogos. Éstos decidieron ponerle en una situación desagradable: la del rechazo de los alumnos. Según el guión, los compañeros de Harry le temían al creer que era el heredero de Slytherin, quien estaba petrificando a los alumnos. El experimento, a parte de hacernos ver el fuerte carácter y su actitud decidida, fue necesario para poner a prueba a Harry. Los psicólogos quisieron con esto ir acostumbrando a Harry para cuando acabara el programa y pudiera afrontar un posible rechazo de una parte del público al que no le gustaba Harry Potter. Porque así es la vida. El programa no podía gustarle a todo el mundo, es más, siempre hubo algún grupo incordioso desde el principio que no creía que estuviera bien engañar a Harry con un programa así. U otros seguidores del programa a quienes la actitud de Harry les desesperaba. Pero lo que es cierto, es que Harry demostró ser fuerte y superar todos los obstáculos sin problemas.

Como todos saben, algunos personajes aparecieron petrificados. Fue cuando Hermione Granger aprovechó para hacer el anuncio de Lissima de Rowenta, Colin Creevey fue a hacer su famoso reportaje fotográfico del monstruo del Lago Ness, Justin Finch Fletchley grabó su colaboración coreográfica en un video de Christina Aguilera, o Penélope Clearwater hizo una cura de adelgazamiento en una prestigiosa clínica de estética debido a su enorme aumento de peso (que todo hay que decirlo, se debía al gran contenido calórico del zumo de calabaza Orange Bull que había firmado por promocionar su producto en el programa… Por esta razón, esa era la bebida principal del programa, ya que de lo contrario, ¿quién sería tan malvado de darle a los niños algo tan asqueroso como el zumo de calabaza?… sweatdrop)

Antes de llegar al final de la segunda temporada, el programa nos brindó momentos memorables. Como la aparición de Myrtle la llorona, que luego volvería a aparecer en las siguientes temporadas."

'Tenemos con nosotros a ¡Myrtle la llorona!' dijo Dumbledore.

Myrtle, que realmente era un fantasma, apareció flotando en el escenario, pero antes de tomar asiento le mandó un beso a Ron, quien se puso a comentar algo con Hermione, claramente para hacerse el desentendido.

'Bueno Myrtle, ¿qué me cuentas de tu personaje?' dijo Dumbledore.

'Creo que podría decir que interpretar a mi personaje fue toda una delicia ¡no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de poder espiar a chicos guapos!' dijo Myrtle.

'Ah, ya veo que no te quedas con el trasfondo dramático de tu personaje.' dijo Dumbledore irónicamente.

'Bueno, eso también.' dijo Myrtle como si se ruborizara, pero era un fantasma… siempre era de color gris plateado. 'Era muy importante para la trama, ya que supuestamente yo fui la asesinada la primera vez que abrieron la cámara, sólo que Harry necesitó una pequeña ayuda para averiguarlo.'

'Si, claro, a menudo ha necesitado ayuda de los guionistas.' dijo Dumbledore. '¿qué es lo que menos te gustó de tu participación?'

'Pues que básicamente no rodé nada fuera del baño de las chicas, mi personaje estaba siempre allí.'

'También saliste en la escena del Cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi decapitado, y en la cuarta temporada… ¡no te quejarás de la escena del huevo en el baño de los prefectos, ¡Miles de chicas quisieron estar en tu lugar!' dijo Dumbledore y Myrtle soltó una risita pícara.

'Sí, ¡desde luego que no me quejo! Pero creo que me sacaron del baño de las chicas por ser tan pesada con mis quejas. ¡Y vaya si recibí recompensa! Uff, vaya escena.' dijo Myrtle abanicándose como si estuviera acalorada. 'Confieso que aunque le dije a Harry que no había visto nada… ¡era mentira, ¡lo vi todo, ¡y no solo a él, ¡a la mayoría de los chicos! Jijijijiji, y tengo que decir que… ¡Jder con Cedric Diggory, ¡Vaya tío!'

'Bueno Myrtle, tranquila, no queremos que te de una taquicardia, nuestros medimagos no están preparados para tratar a un fantasma.' dijo Dumbledore.

'Total, que más da que me de una taquicardia, si ya estoy muerta…' dijo Myrtle poniéndose a sollozar.

Dumbledore la miró algo incómodo. Había olvidado lo susceptible que era Myrtle con el asunto de su muerte.

'A lo que iba… que el tema ese es de la cuarta temporada, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de Cedric Diggory… y no estaría mal saber qué piensa él sobre lo que acabas de decir.' dijo Dumbledore. 'Pero si que hay un tema que tiene en vilo a casi todos los espectadores. ¿Qué hay de cierto en el rumor de que hubo una relación entre tú y Ron Weasley?'

Myrtle se rió y la cámara enfocó a Ron. El chico no sabía donde meterse, estaba totalmente colorado y ya no parecía poder encogerse más en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

'Es una verdad a medias.' dijo Myrtle. 'En el rodaje de la segunda temporada pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que hubo muchas escenas rodadas en el baño de las chicas. Pero aunque lo intentamos, nunca ocurrió nada por una sencilla razón.' Myrtle puso cara de hacer pucheros. '¡Yo soy un fantasma! No pudimos tener contacto físico porque yo le atravesaba. No podéis imaginar lo frustrante que es. Pero encontramos una forma.' la voz de Myrtle bajó hasta ser un susurro. 'Nos decíamos guarradas ¿han oído hablar del sexo telefónico? Pues algo parecido…'

'¡Basta, ¡Esto es un programa autorizado para todos los públicos!' le cortó inmediatamente Dumbledore. 'Pasemos a hablar de tus proyectos cinematográficos. Todo el mundo sabe que participaste en las películas de Bridget Jones, interpretando a su amiga, y que eso te reportó un premio a la "mejor caracterización."'

'Sí. De hecho me sometí a un proceso de "corporeización" para parecer humana.' explicó Myrtle.

'¿Y por qué no hiciste que fuera permanente?'

'¡Era terriblemente doloroso! Aunque se me pasó por la cabeza, así Ron y yo… jejejeje, pero bueno, la cosa es que para entonces él ya estaba con Pansy y yo…, pues no me apetecía sufrir ese dolor permanentemente, así que pensé que no estaría mal quedarme como fantasma, tiene muchos beneficios como ya he contado…' dijo Myrtle con cara de babear.

'Sí, has sido bastante explícita.' dijo Dumbledore. 'Gracias, Myrtle. Seguimos con el resumen de la segunda temporada.'

"Los guionistas decidieron poner de nuevo a prueba al joven Potter. De este modo, con la escena de la "abducción" del diario, Harry creyó que su amigo Hagrid era el responsable. Hay que decir que la escena en que Harry era transportado al pasado, requirió un gran despliegue de medios técnicos y mágicos, que nos hizo ganar el premio a los mejores efectos especiales del año. En realidad lo que hicieron fue darle un alucinógeno a Harry, y cuando estaba en trance, cambiarle las gafas por unas de realidad virtual. Qué inocente…nunca llegó a enterarse. Una vez más, Harry superó la prueba demostrando una gran lealtad a sus amigos, y descubriendo que Myrtle era quien murió hacía "supuestamente" 50 años.

Para aumentar el interés de Harry en buscar la cámara de los secretos, los guionistas hicieron que secuestraran a Ginny, la gran responsable del diario. Harry, obviamente, leal a sus amigos, decidió ir a buscarla, pero con la gran decepción para guionistas y espectadores del fracaso estrepitoso de lograr un enamoramiento entre Harry y Ginny.

La cámara en si, era casi un personaje más de la trama. Se necesitó encontrar un lugar bastante escondido que Harry nunca descubriera sin proponérselo. Por eso se pensó en la guardería de los miembros del staff. El programa llevaba detrás el trabajo de muchas personas que necesitaban un lugar donde dejar a sus hijos pequeños mientras trabajaban. Este lugar, tenía lógicamente una conexión exterior, pero era necesario por seguridad y protección contra incendios una salida o entrada directa con el castillo, que se realizaba hábilmente a través del baño de las chicas fuera de servicio, adonde, aparentemente, Harry nunca entraría. Esa entrada se realizó llena de divertidos juegos para los niños pequeños, como el tobogán que acababa en la piscina de bolas, y en su interior, puestos de golosinas y un dragón chino que amenizaba la estancia de los pequeños. Para esconder aún más la entrada, se colocaron encima de la entrada los lavabos, de forma que Harry nunca supiera que debajo estaba la entrada, a menos que lo quisiera descubrir.

Hay que decir que la Cámara secreta, después del éxito de la segunda temporada, dejó de ser guardería del staff para convertirse en local alquilable. Si alguien está interesado en alquilarla de lunes a viernes para salón de bodas, comuniones, despedidas de soltero, cena de empresas… solo tiene que ponerse en contacto con la dirección del programa. Eso si, durante los fines de semana, el local se usa, como todos saben, como discoteca y after hours, si no que se lo digan a los actores, que han pasado más de una noche de juerga allí.

Después de esta pequeña cuña publicitaria… Lockhart intentó huir, pero Harry y Ron lo obligaron a ir con ellos a la cámara. Donde, como saben, ocurrió el fatídico accidente-venganza donde Lockhart perdió la memoria.

Para entonces, Harry ya sabía qué clase de monstruo se escondía en la cámara: un basilisco. Fue necesaria una pequeña ayuda por parte de los guionistas. Mientras los chicos "petrificados" cubrían sus compromisos profesionales externos, sus cuerpos fueron sustituidos por sus réplicas del museo de cera. Porque como todos saben, todos los miembros de Behind the magic tienen su réplica en el museo de cera de Londres. Hábilmente, los guionistas pusieron en la mano de Hermione un papelito con las pistas, con la que por fin Harry descubrió la existencia del basilisco.

Como todos saben, después ocurrió la lucha entre Harry y el basilisco, con la aparición de Tom Riddle, la revelación de su identidad oculta y el rescate de Ginny. Debido a numerosas quejas de asociaciones ecologistas, tuvimos que incluir el subtítulo de "ningún animal fue dañado o herido durante el rodaje de este programa", ya que muchos pensaron que realmente Harry mató al basilisco.

Esto, obviamente, no era cierto, pues todos hemos visto después varias películas de nuestro basilisco estrella.

Por si algún muggle está viendo el programa, aclararemos que el basilisco que apareció en el programa es un famoso basilisco de películas infantiles, y que proviene de una familia de basiliscos con larga tradición televisiva. Desde hace muchos años, los basiliscos de esta familia fueron entrenados para actuar. El más pequeño de la familia es quien interpreta a Nagini, la fiel serpiente de Voldemort. Ya en los años 70 la tatarabuela de Nagini hizo toda una saga de películas que recordarán como "Nassie" donde se narraban las aventuras de un chico y su fiel basilisco. Otras películas de esta famosa familia de basiliscos han sido "Basy, el basilisco valiente" y su secuela "Basy, un basilisco en la ciudad" o "Liberad a Nagini" donde un chico traba amistad con el entrañable basilisco y, después de ser capturado por un grupo de malvados aurores, intenta liberarlo para devolverlo con su familia.

Como curiosidad, ya que es una pregunta que hemos recibido muy a menudo en la redacción del programa, contaremos que se le colocan al basilisco unas lentillas especiales para evitar que nadie quede realmente petrificado durante el rodaje."

'Hasta aquí el resumen de la segunda temporada.' dijo Dumbledore. 'Ahora os dejaremos con la actuación de Linkin Park, y después de la publicidad continuaremos con la tercera temporada.'

**¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que la que hace de Myrtle en las pelis es la misma que hace de amiga de Bridget Jones? Jejejeje. **

**La parte de la cámara… básicamente me basé en la película porque me acuerdo mejor que lo del libro (no recuerdo si en el libro había un montón de huesos cuando bajan a la cámara). **

**He hecho el intento de poner comas entre exclamaciones, cuando hay varias seguidas, a ver si así salen bien, si alguien sabe como hacer para que salgan bien que me lo diga, please.**

**Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido. Espero que os hayáis divertido.**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Ana María: jejeje, quise darle un carácter "diferente" a la Ginny a la que estamos acostumbrados… Ya viste que puse lo del duelo ;-D, sobre lo de Fawkes… pues me olvidé de ponerlo, pero tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia para la temporada 5, ya que en la Orden del Fénix vuelve a salir varias veces, algo se me ocurrirá para el "pajarraco". Me alegro que te gustase. ¡Besitos!**

**Edysev (o Reyka): Siiiii, a mi también me gustó la idea de Sev anunciando detergente para ropa oscura… ¿quién mejor que él? Ya estoy pensando en los siguientes anuncios, y habrá uno de Sev también (¡Como no!) Creo que di una visión distinta de la Ginny que estamos acostumbrados, pero al final tuvo final feliz con Neville (creo que son una buena pareja) y como tu dices ¡pobrecillo! Si queréis os paso el link de las entrevistas del Pikachu reportero, pero hace siglos que la autora no escribe. ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Besitos.**

**Marin Black: Jejejejeje, vamos a hacer un grupo para amenazar a Pau y que siga las entrevistas del Pikachu reportero (estoy esperando la de James… (evilgrin)) ¿leiste la de Sirius? Fue buenísima. Me alegro que te gustara la segunda parte, a ver que me cuentas ;-D Y ya estoy pensando en qué poner en la de Sirius (tengo algunas cositas jejejeje). ¡Besitos! Y otro también para tu hermana la que le gusta el ff XD**

**Joanne Distte: A ver si consigo averiguar como hacer para poner dos exclamaciones seguidas (menudo fastidio el nuevo formato) Ya te agregué al msn (mi correo es uno que pone chazychaz girl) ahora falta sólo que me aceptes. Como eres de España te sonará lo del Lady Grecian jejejeje. Ya estoy pensando en los nuevos anuncios… y claro, también en la entrevista de Sirius ;-D ¡Besitos!**

**Gallagher sister: ¡vaya! Entonces no hay problema, Noel para ti y Liam para mi jejejeje. Lo de Ginny y Cho… seguro que a Harry le habrá dado algo cuando se enteró. Por cierto, a ver si Oasis vuelven pronto que nos tienen muy abandonadas TT ¡Besitos! Y ¡Live forever! ;-D**

**Carly McKinnon: Es que aquí lo llevo con un poco de retraso, jejejeje ¿así que querías leerlo otra vez? Ahora estoy recopilando inspiración para la actuación de LP (nada más fácil que ver cualquiera de los videos, especialmente el de Crawling (cum)) Bueno sister ¡nos vemos pronto! ¡Yo también te adoro! Besitos.**

**Emily gotik: Si, claro que me acuerdo de ti (tengo una memoria asombrosa jejejeje) Te informo de que aquí va un poco más retrasado, por eso de que tengo que subir los capítulos enteros mientras que en el foro puedo subir lo que quiera aunque sea poco, pero creo que esta parte no la habías leído aún. Me alegra que me dejes review, ya sea aquí o en el foro. ¡Besitos!**

**Nury: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste mi idea (un poco loca ¿verdad?) ¡como no, Orly es bello! (con un Voldemort así me meto a mortífaga ahora mismo). Apunto tu propuesta para la entrevista a Lucius, no había pensado entrevistarle porque es el productor del programa…pero es buena idea, y también apunto lo de la religión siriusana jejeje ¡claro que se lo que es! (aunque yo sería Severusiana ;-D) Por cierto, recién empecé un ff de Sirius y Bellatrix si te interesa. ¡¡Besitos!**


	5. Intermedio I

**¡Hola!**

**Esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar, sorry, por eso lo que traigo hoy es sólo el intermedio, con la actuación musical y los anuncios, para que tengáis algo que leer y no se haga demasiado largo el capítulo de la tercera temporada (que me estoy viendo que lo tendré que dividir en dos partes, y seguro que una será solo de Sirius Black porque tengo mucho pensado para él jejejeje)**

**Estoy un poco bloqueadita con Lupin, porque no se me ocurren cosas graciosas para él, es que es tan dulce y lindo que me da penica reírme de él…jejeje.**

**Bueno, a ver si os gustan los anuncios ;-D**

INTERMEDIO

Tal y como anunció Dumbledore, comenzaba la actuación musical. El escenario fue desalojado momentáneamente y las luces se atenuaron. El grupo Linkin Park salió y empezaron a tocar "Breaking the habit". Habría sido una buena actuación sino fuera porque una de las chicas, que se encontraba antes entre las seguidoras de Snape y que fueron desalojadas, apareció en medio del escenario, impidiendo que Chester (el cantante del grupo, por si alguien anda perdido) pudiera seguir cantando. En realidad, la chica no había hecho nada, sólo que Chester en cuanto la vio, dejó de cantar e intentó salir del escenario. La chica, ofendida por el desplante, salió en su persecución, que se desarrolló por todo el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, saltando entre los invitados y subiéndose por las mesas.

Ante aquel alboroto, fue inevitable que Dumbledore interviniera. Con un toque de varita, tanto Chester como la fan obsesionada hicieron aparición de nuevo en el escenario.

'Señor Bennington, según el contrato firmado ustedes tenían que cantar una canción, no hacer demostración pública de su capacidad para la carrera de obstáculos' dijo Dumbledore con tono fastidiado.

'¿Pero qué hace ella aquí?' preguntó Chester mirando a la chica, que ahora ponía carita inocente.

Dumbledore miró a la chica con reprobación.

'Hace un rato la hemos tenido que desalojar cuando hicimos la entrevista a Severus Snape… ¿es que piensa hacer lo mismo con cada invitado del programa? Señorita…' dijo Dumbledore esperando que dijera su nombre.

'Akasha. Akasha Bennington Snape' dijo la chica, muy roja y mirando al suelo.

'No te he dado permiso para que uses mi apellido' dijo Chester mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

Contra todo pronóstico, Dumbledore pareció muy sorprendido al saber la identidad de la muchacha, quien parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

'Así que fue usted quien mandó al programa miles de pergaminos con firmas para que los señores Snape y Bennington acudieran a España a elevar la tasa de natalidad ¿no?' dijo Dumbledore.

'Sí, más o menos. Resumiendo…' dijo Akasha.

La chica se quitó una cazadora que llevaba y dejó ver una camiseta que ponía "Chester I´m yours. I love you." Y después de eso, pareció enloquecer, porque saltó al cuello de Chester gritando "¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!", pero con la mala suerte de que Chester no la sostuvo y se cayó al suelo.

'Como habrá comprobado casi todas esas firmas son de esta señorita' dijo Chester 'Aunque escribiera con otros nombres… se notaba a leguas que era la misma letra.'

Akasha se puso a llorar, aún en el suelo, y aprovechó la posición para adoptar pose suplicante mientras se agarraba al pantalón de Chester.

'Por favor'

'¡He dicho que no! No me vas a convencer por mucho que me digas lo bonita que es mi nariz. Si tanto te gusta, te pago la rinoplastia para que te hagan una igual si con eso me dejas tranquilo.'

'Yo lo que quiero es que me purifiques' lloraba Akasha, agarrada a la pierna de Chester y mirándolo con ojitos llorosos de dibujo manga.

'¿Ha visto?' dijo Chester a Dumbledore, poniendo los ojos en blanco '¿Quién llama a acostarse con alguien "purificación"? Nadie salvo una chalada como esta. Es una pesadilla¡me persigue por todos lados! Amenaza a mi mujer…'

'Esa muggle bastarda, fea, gorda y patética' murmuró Akasha '¡Conmigo los niños serían más bonitos seguro!'

Akasha empujó a Chester hasta tirarlo al suelo y se sentó sobre él mientras se quitaba la camiseta. (Esto fue censurado con una imagen distorsionada)

'¡Por favor, señorita! Esto es un programa decente¡nada de violaciones en público!' gritó Dumbledore.

Gracias a que ese día estaba allí Lockhart, contaban con un equipo de psiquiatras de San Mungo, que acudieron en seguida. Por suerte para Chester, inyectaron un sedante a Akasha antes de que hiciera algo más que quitarse la camiseta y el sujetador.

'Bueno, ahora sí pueden acabar la actuación. El contrato ha costado mucho' dijo Dumbledore una vez que se llevaron a la chica del escenario.

La actuación volvió a empezar sin más contratiempos, y cuando acabó, se dio paso a la publicidad.

ANUNCIO 1:

"¿Siempre quisiste manejar la vida de tus personajes favoritos¿te va mal en pociones y por eso ves frustrado tu futuro en muchas de las carreras que te gustaría elegir¿tienes obsesión por crear parejas raras e imposibles? Ahora tienes la solución a todo eso. ¡Ya a la venta la nueva expansión de Los Sims2: vive Hogwarts!

Novedades:

Más de 125 objetos nuevos. ¿La infidelidad de tu sim fue descubierta? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo usando el giratiempo. ¿Quieres deshacerte de ese sim que te cae muy mal? Mándalo a través el velo. Baila en tus fiestas los hits del momento como la canción de Peeves "Potter eres un zote" o "A Weasley vamos a coronar." Usa la "Estantería de salón ratón-de-biblioteca-Granger" si quieres aumentar tu conomiento en hechizos, o la versión en negro "Estantería de salón mortifago-quiero-ser-Malfoy" para aprender maldiciones.

Nuevas interacciones: "Quitar puntos a…" podrás quitar puntos a las otras casas si llegas al nivel de prefecto y así ayudar a ganar la copa de las casas. "Invitar al baile de navidad a…" pero ¡ojo! Si tu barra de amistad no es lo suficiente alta puedes ser rechazado (consejo: no lo intentes con Cho a menos que tu nivel de popularidad sea muy alto, si no encuentras pareja siempre podrás recurrir a Ginny). Si juegas con el personaje de Harry tendrás la interacción extra de "Enfadarse con…" o "creerse superior a…"

Nuevos estilos de construcción y decoración: Elegancia Malfoy, Desastre Weasley, Dark Lestrange, o si quieres que tu sim gane puntos de limpieza, elige "Echado a perder Black"

Nuevas carreras: Ministerio, Mortífago, Profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Sanador…

El juego incluye, aparte del castillo de Hogwarts, otras construcciones como Grimmauld place nº12, La madriguera o Mansión Malfoy. Además de familias prehechas como la familia Black, los Malfoy, los Weasley y los Potter.

Ahora es la oportunidad de saber qué pasaría si juntas a Snape con Lupin, Draco con Harry, Sirius con James, o si no te va el slash, puedes juntar a Lily con Sirius, Bellatrix con Lucius… Las posibilidades son infinitas, así como las horas de diversión. No te lo pierdas."

ANUNCIO 2:

(Se ve una playa al fondo y un cabello ondeando al viento por la brisa marina.)

'¿Ya usaste el champú LÓreal para cabello graso?' la cámara enfoca al propietario de la fastuosa cabellera y es Snape. '¿Tu problema ahora es el encrespamiento por la humedad? No te preocupes, usando el acondicionador alisador tu cabello quedará liso y brillante como el mío, ya llueva, estés en el aula de pociones, Cho Chang llore a tu lado, estés en el baño de Myrtle o en encuentro romántico en el lago de Hogwarts.'

ANUNCIO 3:

"Hay una forma de enterarse de todo lo que ocurre en la sociedad mágica: cotilleos, divorcios, aventuras… Si además de eso siempre quisiste ser lo que no eres, esta es tu oportunidad. Sigue los consejos de 'NM la revista de Narcisa Malfoy.' Encontrarás consejos para parecer alguien de dinero, con secciones de moda, belleza, recetas de vida sana. Todo lo que necesitas para parecer tan distinguida como ella."

ANUNCIO 4:

(Paisaje psicodélico en tonos fucsia y flores de colores fuertes, mientras una chica camina alegremente entre ellas, de repente todo se vuelve gris y la chica mira a la cámara con cara triste)

'Hay algunos días en que tu mundo ideal se oscurece, sí, incluso a mi también me pasa' dice Luna Lovegood, pero con un toque de varita, hace aparecer un paquetito de colores y todo vuelve a recobrar su color alegre. 'Para que esto no ocurra, usa compresas Luna, y nada cambiará. Ahora también tampones Luna, ideal para jugadoras de quidditch.'

ANUNCIO 5:

"El estrés y una alimentación inadecuada pueden provocar envejecimiento prematuro de la piel" (salen varias imágenes, la primera, con un rótulo ANTES es una imagen de Bellatrix antes de ir a Azkaban, donde sale joven y guapa, las segundas con el título de DESPUÉS son imágenes de su estancia en Azkaban, viéndose el progresivo deterioro, finalmente aparece Bellatrix en pantalla, espectacular con un corto vestido ceñido, piernas y busto perfecto, piel lisa y suave y cabello brillante y sedoso)

'He creado la línea de productos de belleza Bellatrix, como pueden ver los resultados son fantásticos y ¡sin cirugía! Desde el tratamiento de choque para arrugas rebeldes, la crema hidratante reafirmante para el cuerpo, mascarilla reparadora para el cabello y el producto estrella ¡contorno de ojos! Con esto desaparecerán como por arte de magia las bolsas de los ojos y los párpados caídos y cansados devolviéndole la luminosidad a tu mirada. Disfruta de una muestra gratuita con la revista NM la revista de Narcisa Malfoy'

(Aparece en pantalla Remus Lupin junto a Bellatrix, ambos sonrientes)

'Ahora también línea masculina Remus Lupin, porque los hombres tampoco quieren tener arrugas'

(Aparece una plaqueta de cine y alguien diciendo ¡corten! Se ve como Bellatrix habla malhumorada con Lupin)

'Estúpidas amas de casa… ¡uy! Me ha salido una arruga, me he roto una uña, estoy agobiada porque tengo que llevar a los niños a la estación King Cross' dice Bellatrix con tono burlón 'Qué sabrán ellas lo que es una vida ajetreada… mírame a mi…años torturando y matando muggles ¡eso si que era estrés! Y luego… ¿de qué se quejarán? Ni que hubieran estado en Azkaban como yo…'

'Ejem, ejem…Bellatrix, tú nunca estuviste en Azkaban…' dijo Lupin con tono compasivo.

'¡Cómo que no!'

'Mejor lo dejamos así' dijo Lupin con resignación, luego se dio cuenta de que la cámara seguía grabando. '¿Pero qué hacen? Corten esto último ahora mismo. No hagan caso a lo que acaba de decir Bellatrix ¡está loca! Aunque…la mejora física es espectacular, así que ¡no dejen de comprar los productos!'

ANUNCIO 6:

"Ahora, Magical Television se complace de presentar la nueva serie "Magia en la ciudad" en el canal Cosmomagic, la historia de cuatro mujeres treintañeras y sus peripecias en el Londres mágico. Íntegramente compuesto por el material gráfico grabado por las propias protagonistas antes de trabajar en Hogwarts. Sí, como habrán adivinado trata de la vida social y sexual de Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout y Sybill Trelawney cuando andaban en la treintena. Advertimos que la serie contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas comprometedoras que la hacen no apta para menores de 18 años."

ANUNCIO 7:

"Aprovechando la gala final de Behind the magic, MTV (Magical Televisión) proporcionará un resumen de las mejores actuaciones de los protagonistas de la famosa saga en su programa Celebrity Deathmatch. No se lo pierdan, sólo durante la publicidad."

(Introducen el video grabado, donde sale de fondo un ring de boxeo y en primer plano el presentador del programa)

'Hoy tenemos con nosotros a dos de las chicas más húmedas de Hogwarts' dice el hombre pero rápidamente rectifica. 'No sean mal pensados... y vayan cogiendo sus chubasqueros y paraguas porque el combate promete grandes dosis de agua. Con todos ustedes ¡MYRTLE VS CHO CHANG¿Quién se llevará el galaradón a la más llorona de Hogwarts?'

(Aparecen en el ring. Cho se quita el albornoz y deja al descubierto un minúsculo bikini con tanga que arranca las exclamaciones del público. Myrtle hace lo mismo, y sorprende a todos con cuerpo corpóreo)

'¡Eso es trampa! Tu eres un fantasma, no puedes aparecer con cuerpo' dijo Cho fastidiada, veía sus posibilidades bastante disminuidas, si Myrtle tenía cuerpo podría llorar de verdad…

'No es trampa, lo que si es trampa son tus tetas¿Sabían que son de silicona?' dijo Myrtle al público, pero a los asistentes masculinos no parecía importarles que las tetas de Cho fueran de silicona porque se escuchaban comentarios como "¿Y qué mas da? Son fantásticas" y cosas por el estilo.

'Da igual, estamos aquí para ver quién llora más, no para ver quien tiene las tetas más grandes, obviamente ahí ganaría yo…' dijo Cho.

'¡No te metas con mi físico! Yo no tenía dinero para pagarme la cirugía estética ¡Soy fea y no puedo hacer nada!' dijo Myrtle echándose a llorar.

Cho no esperaba que su comentario se volviera contra ella provocando el primer ataque de Myrtle, el agua lacrimosa cubría el suelo del ring y empezaba a llegarle a los tobillos. Pero de repente, Myrtle paró de llorar mirando a Cho maliciosamente, le dolía mucho que dijeran que era fea y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear de aquella forma.

'Aunque… tengo la prueba de oro' dijo Myrtle, que con cuerpo físico podía usar varita, e hizo aparecer dos fotos, una de ella cuando estaba en Hogwarts y otra de Cho cuando no era famosa. 'Juzguen ustedes mismos¿quién era más guapa al natural?'

La imagen de Myrtle era tal cual la conocían los telespectadores, pero la de Cho mostraba a una chica esquelética, sin curvas, sin pecho, con el pelo encrespado, nariz aguileña, gafas de culo de vaso, dentadura desastrosa y orejas de soplillo. Al ver aquello, Cho se puso a llorar, e igualmente, Myrtle se arrepintió de haber provocado el llanto de su contrincante, nadie podría hacerla parar.

'¿De donde sacaste esa foto? Pagué muchos galeones para que fueran destruidas' decía Cho entre sollozos.

'Una tiene sus contactos… son muchos años en Hogwarts y conozco secretos importantes para chantajear a los demás. No sabes la de cosas interesantes que ocurren en los servicios' dijo Myrtle. 'A ver…repasemos el dineral que se ha debido gastar Cho para conseguir su look.'

Myrtle se puso a señalar la foto con la varita, mientras Cho pataleaba en el suelo.

'Dieta para engordar; 75 galeones. Lipoescultura para definir el cuerpo; 200 galeones. Operación de glúteos para conseguir un trasero redondeado a lo JLo; 125 galeones. Operación de pechos; 125 galeones. Operación de pómulos; 90 galeones. Operación de orejas y nariz; 90 galeones. Silicona en labios; 80 galeones. Ortodoncia correctiva; 75 galeones. Peluquería diaria; 300 galeones al año. Lentillas correctoras de miopía; 40 galeones. Y ya no cuento el entrenador personal y el asesor estético. En total 1200 galeones. ¡Con ese dinero me convierto yo en Cindy Crawford!'

'Pero mereció la pena¡tú seguirás siendo fea para siempre!' dijeron en el público y Myrtle empezó a hacer pucheros hasta romper a llorar salpicando a todo el público.

Cho reaccionó, no podía dejar que Myrtle le ganara. Se concentró en pensar en cosas tristes, como cuando los niños se reían de ella en la guardería, cuando Cedric Diggory dejó el programa porque se enteró de que había hecho una peli porno con Ginny, cuando en una revista dijeron que tenía las rodillas feas… Cho se preparaba para su ataque especial, aquel que no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

'¡Ataque manguera viviente!'

Y Cho se puso a llorar literalmente a chorros. El agua empezó a subir hasta llegarle al cuello, y como Myrtle era más pequeña casi se ahoga. Pero, Myrtle tenía una ligera ventaja, volvió a su cuerpo de fantasma, que le permitía flotar en el aire o en el agua sin peligro alguno, riendo al ver que Cho se ahogaba en su propio llanto. Y es que el recuerdo de que dijeran que sus rodillas eran feas (y que no había operación para ello) era un recuerdo demasiado triste para la pobre Cho, que no podía dejar de llorar.

'Ganadora¡Myrtle! Te has ganado limpiamente el título de 'La llorona' dijo el presentador.

Y así fue como Myrtle consiguió su apodo Myrtle la llorona."

"Devolvemos la conexión al plató de Hogwarts con el resumen de la tercera temporada. Entre otras, tendremos las entrevistas con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Chicas¡empiecen a babear!"

**(Sorry, había subido el capítulo pero me di cuenta de que era la versión no corregida, ups, así que lo eliminé y lo he vuelto a subir, espero que no haya problemas)**

**Bueno, supongo que habréis reconocido a la loca fan obsesionada XDDD (estoy segura de que si algún día me encontrara con mi Chaz no sería capaz de abrir la boca así me estuviera pidiendo mi teléfono jejejeje)**

**Espero que al menos os suene el juego de los Sims ¡a mi me encantan! Y más o menos en el anuncio he puesto lo que yo suelo hacer (me hago familias de HP y luego hago las parejas más extrañas imaginables jijijiji)**

**Ah, lo de la revista de Narcisa, es que aquí en España hay una revista de una presentadora de televisión super pija que se llama Ana Rosa, y la revista se llama "AR la revista de Ana Rosa" y por eso se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con Narcisa Malfoy.**

**Lo de "Magia en la ciudad" viene por la serie "Sexo en Nueva York" (que creo que en inglés es Sex in the city)**

**Se admiten propuestas para los próximos Celebrity Deathmatch (si os gustó puedo hacer más en los siguientes intermedios)**

**Todavía me estoy acordando del trauma cuando vi a la mujer de Chaz (Samantha) en el video de Mtv Crib, salía con el pelo suelto y dos coletitas ridículas arriba ¬¬ ¿pero de qué va? Jejeje (se nota que la adoro) y eso que ella cae bien entre los fans de Linkin Park, no como la mujer de Mike Shinoda que cae fatal (en serio,no se por qué…)**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Ana María:** **Ya estoy pensando en algo para Fawkes ;-D Siii pobre Lockhart jejeje, lo del parque de atracciones…es que se me ocurre cada cosa… ¡Besitos guapa!**

**Marin Black: Si, Lady Grecian es un tinte para el pelo (para mujeres, luego existe Grecian 2000 para hombres, pero según el experto Lockhart no es tan bueno como el Lady Grecian ;-D Jejee el Orange Bull se me ocurrió por el Red bull, claro (que asco, zumo de calabaza, es q pagaron mucho por promocionar su producto en Hogwarts) ¡Vamos a alquilar la cámara y hacemos fiesta! Siiii ¡Besitos!**

**Edysev: Aquí tienes otro anuncio de Sev ¡espero que te haya gustado! (seguro que próximamente habrá mas jejeje) ¡Claro! Qué mejor modelo que Sev. A ver qué se me ocurre para la próxima temporada para hacer que quede realista jejejeje (ya sabes distorsionar la realidad para que parezca como en el libro)¡Besitos! **

**Nury: Bueno… ¡me apunté a vuestra página! Así que yo tb soy de la orden siriusana jejeje (ante el shock de mis amigas, porque como te dije, soy de las que le gustan Sev jeje) Uuuuuu tengo mucho para siri-boy (voy a ser muuuuuuy mala con él muajajajajaaja) lo malo es que no tengo nada para Remus ¬¬ (mas bien muy poquito) Y habrá presencia de las siriusanas ;-D ¡Besitos! Ah, y gracias por el review de Yo te diré, me hizo ilusión.**

**Danybel: A ver si lees este y me cuentas ¡no estés enferma! (adivino… ¿te caíste o algún otro accidente? Jejejee ;-P) ¡Besitos!**

**Joanne Distte: Jajaja a mi tb me gustaron las pelis infantiles del basilisco (como para nosotros Lassie pues para los magos Bassie jejeje) A ver que se me ocurre para la trama del PDA, pero tengo mucho para Siri-boy jejeje. Tienes razón, se me olvidó meter a Tom Riddle ¬¬ (gran fallo, ups) habríamos babeado todas. ¡Besitos guapa!**

**Emily Gotik: ¡Holas! Yo tb prefiero leer por aquí que por el foro. A ver si hablamos por el msn ¡ya te aviso cuando te vea que lo he actualizado! Besitos. **

**Boni: ¡Hola! Qué bien¡gente nueva! Estoy roja por tus elogios, jejeje (gracias tb por el review de Yo te diré ;-D) ¡Me quieres hacer club de fans! Yo encantada. Así que tb te gusta Chaz… tienes buen gusto ;-D al leer tu review se me ocurrió lo de las firmas para que fuera a España a subir la tasa de natalidad jejeje (como dices q quieres un hijo suyo como digo yo jejeje) así que tu firma era una de las que yo no falsifiqué ;-P ¡Besitos! **

**Agus Lupin: No te preocupes, no voy a ser mala con Lupin jejeje, es más, me da lástima poner cosas malas de él. Se las llevará todas Sirius muajajaja ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y espero verte por aquí más veces. Besitos.**


End file.
